


Don't Speak

by CatWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Eavesdropping, F/M, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWinchester/pseuds/CatWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vestina is betrothed to Loki and things between them are going well, Vee even thinks she might be in love with her dark prince, until she overhears some hateful things he and his friends have to say about her. </p><p>The marriage must go ahead but can she ever forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imaging: Imagine being betrothed to Loki and are actually really happy about it as you are both very similar and you always get on well with him whenever you are in each others company.
> 
> But one day when visiting the palace with your family, you overhear Thor making fun of you and you are heartbroken to hear Loki laughing along with his brother, Sif and the Warriors Three.
> 
> You run away crying, and when Loki sees you next you confront him about it, only for him to apologise profusely, saying he only joined in the laughter to get the others to cease talking about you quicker, but that he did not agree with their sentiments, but you do not know if you can forgive him.

 

Looking at her now, her clothes torn and muddied, her hair wild and filled with detritus, her eyes red and swollen, you would never believe that Princess Vestina had been bred to be a perfect wife, but she had. Her 500 odd years to date had been spent learning anything and everything that would help her become the best wife (possibly even queen) that she could be. 

Her lessons consisted of politics and diplomacy, anthropology of her own and other cultures, and even event planning, anything a princess, or queen, might need. 

Now that she was an adult, she spent her free time sewing, drawing, reading, gardening or arranging flowers and teaching children the basics of seidr, all acceptable pastimes for a woman. She tried to always be polite and never talk back, even when she knew better. She bathed with sweet smelling bath salts, wore beautiful and expensive gowns and sat patiently while her handmaiden, Melifula, made her look perfect. 

Had that been her whole life, she would have hated it. Luckily it also branched out into areas that one might not at first think and that most people were unaware of. 

For example, she was an exceptionally skilled fighter, having trained with her father’s best warrior since infancy, the thinking being that she was the last line of defence for her children and whether she became a queen or not, her children would be valuable political pawns, just like she was. Of course she wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about her fighting prowess, nor compete in the usual fighting tournaments.

She was supposed to appear to be the perfect queen, by which people meant beautiful, elegant, ladylike and caring.

She was supposed to be a booby trap, the protector that no one expected.

As a young child, her parents had disguised her appearance with magic, casting an illusion over her which made her look like a boy while she was training. As she developed her own magical ability, she was able to cast her own illusion and as she grew older, she had created a second life for herself, with two personalities that she regularly adopted. 

One was Ansetvi, a second handmaiden cum companion for the princess. Melifula was sworn to secrecy on the subject and if ever asked, she would cover for Ansetvi, making excuses as to where the handmaiden was supposed to be. Luckily the royal servants didn’t have much to do with other staff and so Vestina had been able to avoid discovery thus far. 

The Ansetvi disguise had far more freedom that Vestina but for the few things that it was unseemly for any female to do, Vestina had created Tominas. 

Tominas could ride astride on a horse, go out alone after dark and not be harassed, he could drink in local taverns without question and talk to whomever he wished, without fear of reprimand. 

Unfortunately for Vestina, it also meant that people felt free to talk about her, not knowing she was in the area, which was exactly what had happened this morning. 

Until her marriage to Loki, Vestina had to be accompanied on her visits to Asgard. While she wasn’t watched every minute of every day, her mother would have a fit if she knew that her daughter had been lying on her stomach in the palace garden reading a book, her ankles crossed and swinging lazily over her bum, so she had entered the gardens disguised as Tominas. It was just too nice a day to spend sitting in the shade or worse still, inside sewing a sampler. 

There were many other people taking advantage of the gardens, so no one paid any mind to the young man with his book.

She smiled when she saw Loki and his friends enter the garden, laughing and roughhousing, until they too sat on the lawn about twelve feet from her position.  

Vestina couldn’t help but look over frequently.

Her union with Loki was purely political, but she had long ago resigned herself to a loveless marriage of duty and service. Upon meeting Loki however, her heart had skipped a beat and her palms grew sweaty. 

The first visit to Asgard had been to meet Loki and see if the union was possible. Vestina had been raised to put her duty to her realm before her own needs but even so, her parents would never allow her to be married to a man she disliked, or worse. 

She had expected only to be cordial with Loki, to perhaps turn him into a friend over time. She had not expected to be attracted to him, but it was not an unwelcome development. 

That Loki also seemed to feel an attraction for her only improved matters. 

Her second visit had been to announce the betrothal. 

This visit was to get to know Loki a little better.

Her fourth trip to Asgard would be for the wedding, assuming that the details of the marriage contacts were worked out. It was an unavoidable and tedious fact that inter-realm marriages came with tomes of small print, covering multiple eventualities, such as what would happen to possessions and treaties in the rare event of a divorce, or who would rule Vestina’s realm, should the next in line perish, and how their sizable estate would be divided up. The Alfar did not want an Aesir to become their king, nor large chunks of their royal valuables being taken to another planet and of course, although she had been trained to rule, it was only as a backup for her husband, should he become unwell or be indisposed. A woman could never be an absolute monarch, she could only hope to rule beside her husband, so all of these details had to be laid down in the contract.

Vestina didn’t mind not becoming monarch, it was a thankless task that her father endured only because it was his duty. She didn’t understand why anyone wanted to become king, hence she supposed, why the duty was foisted onto specific families, who could be prepared for and raised to it. 

Her younger brother seemed to enjoy the power of being the crown prince, but for now he had all the pleasure, with none of the duties. The boy (she still couldn’t think of him as a man, although technically he was) was coddled beyond belief and about as responsible as your average puppy. For a time Vestina had lobbied against him becoming king but since she was the only alternative heir, she hadn’t been successful.

Part of her, the part that valued her people and took her duty to them seriously, was upset and if she was honest, she hated that just because she was female, she was discounted.

A larger part of her though, was relieved. She had truly done everything in her power to save her realm from Mara’s rule, so it was with a clear conscience that she could breathe a sigh of relief.

Loki had appreciated her point of view, since it was better to think he had escaped an odious task, rather than having been passed over for a prestigious accolade. 

In fact, she and Loki had quite a bit in common and although she hadn’t allowed him to see the real Vestina yet, she was hopeful that she would have more freedoms on Asgard than she ever had on Alfheim. They even had female warriors here, and although Frigga was a perfect lady, she had far more freedom than the Alfar nobility did. 

Each time Vestina snuck a glance at Loki and his friends, she felt a strange sensation in her stomach, almost like nerves but more pleasant, and it was hard to suppress her smile, especially when Loki smiled or laughed. By the Norns, that man was far more beautiful than he had a right to be.

Right now they were talking about the dance this weekend, which Vestina was very much looking forward to. Loki was a wonderful dancer and being held in his arms as they moved… well, it gave her very impure thoughts. So impure that it took every ounce of her self-control not to invite Loki back to her room. 

She was supposed to be a virgin. She wasn’t, she had long ago learned how to make a potion to prevent impregnation, but it wasn’t something she advertised, for obvious reasons. 

“And you will have to wait on your little Vestina,” Fandral said, eliciting a laugh from his compatriots. “But at least she is pleasant to look at.” 

“Aye,” Volstagg agreed. 

“Is that all you men care about?” Sif scoffed. “She is as empty headed a woman as I have ever met. She may look pretty, but you may as well marry a portrait; it too is pretty, and will likely make as good conversation.”

The words stung, especially because they were untrue. One of the few things she was allowed to show, was her intellect and knowledge. She couldn’t show off, and it wouldn’t do to make her companion feel dumb in comparison, but she was proud of her mind.

She was sure Loki would rush to her defence too, because they had shared many in depth conversations, on many topics. 

Instead she heard him say, “She will make beautiful babies and raise them well, what else do I need from her?” 

“Companionship?” Volstagg spoke up.

“Aye,” Thor agreed, “and pretty as she may be, she’ll likely be about as fun to bed as a giffer fish.” 

Everyone laughed at the joke, including Loki, but Vestina’s blood ran cold. Giffers were invertebrate cephalopods, like octopi. 

“She will just lay there and quiver from fright!” Fandral added, making his friends roar with laughter. 

“At least she is a marginally better looking than a giffer,” was the only defence Loki offered, and it too was a joke at her expense. 

“That’s why we have brothels,” Fandral added. 

“Indeed,” Sif grinned. “We should go before the wedding, perhaps the wedding night will not be such a disappointment if you are exhausted.”

Loki smiled at her suggestion. 

“Truly, brother,” Thor said seriously. “I admire your fortitude in proceeding with this union. I’m not sure I could marry such a woman.” 

“I dare say I shall endure,” Loki smirked. “I will still have you, and as you say, the brothels.”

Vestina’s eyes were stinging with tears that she refused to let free, and her lower lip wobbled precariously. She knew she was seconds away from rather indiscreetly bursting into tears so despite not looking like herself at the moment, she got up and fled the gardens as quickly as she could, the book she was reading lying forgotten on the lawn. 

She could feel foliage scraping at her skin, hair and clothes as she ran straight for the palace, going through the beds and pushing through the bushes she couldn’t jump, desperate to be alone, to close the door on the world. 

If only she could slam a door on the pain she felt. 

***

Shamed by her inability to control her emotion, Vestina locked herself in the bathroom, placing a silence spell on the room, until she had calmed down enough to rein her emotions in. 

She couldn’t forget what Loki said if she tried, because part of her training had been memory. Children’s names, places, anecdotes, she had been trained to have near perfect recall so that she could remember any trivia that could endear her to others.

She had to ignore her pain though, to push it aside and find a way to carry on. Alfheim was under threat from the Jotun and this alliance with Asgard would put her world under Aesir protection, something they desperately needed. 

She used her potions to reduce the redness around her eyes, a princess must always appear perfect, after all, then she used her magic to change into a dress suitable to meet Queen Frigga. 

They met most days and Vestina looked forward to their talks. The Queen explained much of Aesir society to her, which was helpful but more than that, Vestina liked her. Loki seemed to take after his mother and since she had much in common with him, she reasoned that she should have the same in common with his mother. 

Of course, that was how she felt yesterday. Now she couldn’t help but wonder if the queen too was deceiving her. If that was the case, Vestina doubted she was doing so for nefarious reasons, she was probably trying to put the younger woman at ease about moving to a strange planet and marrying a stranger, but regardless of her motives, Vestina felt like a fool for ever believing she was welcome here. 

“Good afternoon, my dear” Frigga smiled as Vestina entered her quarters. 

“Good afternoon, Your Highness.” She curtseyed, as she did at every meeting with her. 

“Please, Vee, I do wish you would drop the formality. You will be family very soon, and you ask that I call you Vee. Can you not do the same for me?” 

“I am not family yet, Your Highness, and it would be improper for me to be overly familiar with you before my union with your son.”

Frigga narrowed her eyes. “My dear, are you alright?” 

“I’m very well, thank you, Your Highness.”

“You’re sure?” 

“Quite sure. Everyone on Asgard has been very kind to me.” 

“Have you seen Loki today?”

“We shared breakfast and I saw him in the gardens, but we haven’t spoken since this morning. Why?” 

“Loki hasn’t upset you at all?” 

“Why would you think that?” Vestina smiled. “He was as charming as ever.” 

Frigga noticed that she hadn’t actually answered the question, but she didn’t press for more information because she didn’t want to make their guest uncomfortable. It had to be frightening enough to marry a near perfect stranger, but to then leave her home and everything she knew? 

No one knew better than Frigga how frightening that was, for she had done the same thing when she married Odin. Luckily for her, she and Odin had fallen in love, and it was her dearest hope that Loki and Vestina would share her luck. 

“Are you looking forward to the dance this evening?” 

“Yes indeed. All the gatherings I have been to here have been most enjoyable.” She knew that she sounded stiff and stilted, even to her own ear, and she made an effort to relax. 

“So, what delicacies are we sharing today?” Frigga asked. 

“Ofari tea, with sinamar cakes and Aari cream,” Vestina said, conjuring the plates from the kitchen, where they had been made in preparation for this meeting.

After her last trip, they had arranged that on her next visit they would swap their favourite dishes. Vestina had brought the ingredients for all of her favourite foods and drinks, and Frigga in turn was introducing her to some of Asgard’s best dishes. 

Vestina was just starting to relax, when she heard the door open behind her, and Loki spoke. 

“There you are,” he said as he entered. “I thought I might find you here.”

‘ _I meet your mother at the same time every day, how clever of you to remember_ ,’ she thought, but she bit back the sharp retort.

“And here I am,” she smiled as he bent to kiss her cheek, then did the same to his mother. “How was your training?” she asked as he sat beside her. 

She had never really noticed how attentive he was to her, not until now, when she knew it was an act. He was always sitting beside her, greeting her first, kissing her cheek and holding her hand. 

She had naturally assumed that he liked her, but now she knew it was simply that he was a skilled liar. After the wedding, she would likely only share Loki’s bed to procreate and the rest of the time, she would mostly be left alone.

There were far worse fates, she supposed. 

“I found this in the garden,” Loki said, brandishing a book.

She recognised it as the one she had been reading earlier, one that Loki had given her, and inscribed with false sentiment near the front. 

“Oh, yes, I must have left it out there. How _empty headed_ of me. Thank you for returning it!” 

He tilted his head as he looked at her but evidently shrugged off her formal attitude. 

“I’m very much looking forward to this evening,” he told her. 

“And I, but please do not feel as though you have to dance attendance on me, I’m sure you would much rather be with your friends.”

“Nonsense, you are the most beautiful, and interesting woman there.” 

“That’s very sweet of you to say. Now if you’ll forgive me, I’m feeling rather tired and would like to rest before this evening. 

“Or course,” Frigga answered. 

“Are you unwell?” Loki asked, seemingly concerned. 

“I’m fine, thank you. I think I just spent too much time in the sun.” She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, although her motives for doing so had nothing to do with reassuring him. “I’ll see you this evening, Loki.” She got up and turned to Frigga. “Thank you for your company, your highness.” Mother and son watched her leave, frown lines marring both their foreheads. 

“Is she all right?” Frigga asked. 

“I don’t know,” Loki admitted. “But she forgot her book again, so I would say that something is troubling her.” 

“Perhaps she will open up to you this evening, a glass or two of mead has a way of loosening tongues.”

***

Back in her room, Vestina locked the doors using her sorcery, then she wove her seidr over the hand that had held Loki’s, using the cells there to grow a clone of him. The clone would have her mind since she couldn’t copy his without his knowledge, but it would feel good to train against him. She magicked her furniture away so it didn’t get damaged and with a flick of her wrist, she changed into her training armour. 

She struck first, anger fuelling her and she smiled cruelly when she handed a punch that split his lip.

The Loki clone was a good match for her though, obviously knowing her technique, since he was her creation, so he hit her back just as hard. Oddly, Vestina relished the blows she received just as much as she enjoyed landing a punch on him, because the physical pain distracted her from her emotional ones, at least for a while.

They fought until she was bathed in perspiration, as well as nursing a sprained ankle and possibly broken wrist, and she ached from head to toe.

The best part of their match though, was when she managed to kick him in the balls. He might be a magical clone but he was made using Loki’s DNA, thus he reacted as most men would to such a blow, in so much pain that he gripped the area gently, protecting it from further damage, then fell to the floor, writhing as he suffered.

Part of her wished that it really was Loki but in truth, she knew that she couldn’t hurt him like this. As hurt as she was by his words, she still cared for him. 

Vestina levelled one final kick at his cervical vertebra (she had been trained to fight to the death after all) and with the battle won, she magicked the clone away.

The fight had been brutal, but that was no bad thing. She missed her trainers on Alfheim but of course, she couldn’t reveal her ability here, so she was forced to train with her clones, or her mother. 

Her victory didn’t leave her feeling as good as she expected though, since she actually felt guilty for hurting the clone because he looked so much like Loki. In time she would train herself out of such sentiment but for the moment, she was stuck caring for the bastard.

***

Loki knew something was bothering Vestina but he presumed it was something like her mother, she had a strained relationship with both her parents, but her mother was the stickler for rules and kept a close eye on her daughter’s behaviour, which regularly caused tension. 

Vestina was just starting to relax around him and share these small grievances, so he was puzzled by her refusal to talk about it. He hoped that tonight, without either of their mothers around, they could talk freely once more.

His eyes widened as she came out of her rooms; she looked stunning, better than he had ever seen in fact, although her eyes looked sad. 

“You look beautiful,” he smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” The reply was stiff and formal, and it lacked her usual smile. “Shall we?” she asked, holding her hand out, ready to rest it on his arm. 

“Of course.” 

As they headed towards the ballroom, Loki felt uncomfortable but he was unsure why. 

Heads turned as they walked in; it was customary for nobles to have the first dance so that the lower orders could stare and get it out of their system, so Loki led her to straight to the dance floor. 

Loki took her in his arms and surreptitiously smelled her hair, finding the scent of jueberry and apple relaxing. 

Her sky blue gown seemed to flow around her, moving like water as they moved and turned, accentuating her beauty.

“Are you well, Vee?” he asked gently, hoping to coax her into confiding in him. 

“Quite well, thank you, Loki. And you?” she looked over his shoulder as they danced, rather than gazing adoringly into his eyes, like he was used to. 

He had thought himself attracted to her, he enjoyed her company and when she went home, he missed her presence somewhat, but now he was realising that his feelings had grown. This cool attitude left him needing her attention, and Loki prided himself on needing very little. 

Was it possible he cared for the princess? 

“Won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, and for a fraction of second, she looked into his eyes.

Rather than sadness, this time he saw pain in them.

“Nothing is wrong, my prince.”

“You’re lying,” he asserted. “I am the God of Lies, you know. I can always tell.” 

“It is improper for me to talk about it, Loki. Please let the matter drop.”

“Why is it improper?” He demanded, his voice rising slightly with frustration. 

Vestina looked around them, fearing Loki might create a scene. 

“Because it will make you feel bad,” she admitted in a rushed whisper, hoping that would placate him. 

“Why? What do you know that I don’t?” 

“Nothing!” she hissed. “Now people are starting to stare, please stop this.” 

Loki’s hold on her tightened. “Let them look! I care nothing for their opinions!”

“And evidently you care nothing for mine either.” 

“Vee, please,” he tried again, making an effort to relax. “Don’t keep secrets from me, I thought we were beyond that.” 

“I thought we were beyond that too.” He noticed Vestina was blinking rapidly, trying to forestall tears. 

“Then tell me.” 

“Why?” she demanded, looking at him, her glare venomous despite the tears shining in her eyes. “All you need this empty headed woman to do, is make and raise beautiful babies, correct?”  He paled as the enormity of his indiscretion hit him. He swallowed. 

“You heard?” 

“No, I read your mind,” she snapped, propriety becoming harder to cling to as her emotions raged unfettered once more. Anger and frustration were the primary ones now.

“Vee, please believe me, that conversation was in jest, I meant nothing that I said.” 

“The intent might have been to make your friends laugh, but it was at my expense, Loki. You were laughing _at_ me, not _with_ me.” She stopped dancing and pulled out of his grip. “If you’ll excuse me, I need some air. Please don’t feel as though you must dance attendance on me, Loki, I’m sure you would much rather be with your friends and honestly, I would rather you give them the… pleasure of your company.”

She turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Loki staring after her, 

He stood there for only a few seconds but in that time, he replayed his earlier conversation with his friends over and over for what felt like a thousand times, and each time cringing a little more as he remembered their cruel words. 

‘Empty headed’ …  ‘as fun to bed as a giffer fish’ … ‘lay there and quiver from fright’ … ‘that’s why we have brothels’ … ‘perhaps the wedding night will not be such a disappointment if you are exhausted’ … ‘admire your fortitude in proceeding with this union’ … ‘I shall endure’… ‘I’m not sure I could marry such a woman’ … ‘I will still have you and as you say, the brothels’.

“Loki,” Thor approached, having just finished his dance with Lady Drena, who had already left the floor. Loki seemed unresponsive though, so Thor grabbed his shoulder. “Brother, come get a drink with me.” 

“What?” Loki looked to Thor, his expression confused. 

“Time to leave the floor, Loki, people are staring.” 

Loki looked back towards the balcony, although Vestina was out of sight. 

“Loki, what’s the matter.” 

“She heard.”

“She who? Heard what?”

“Vestina.” Loki looked to his brother, the despair in his face evident. “She heard everything we said about her earlier… She hates me.” 

Thor looked a little contrite, but he quickly overcame it. “Well perhaps it is for the best. You are too young to be married, anyway. Come,” he began to drag Loki away. “A drink will cheer you.”

***

Vestina was angry with herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her again. Clearly her feelings for Loki ran deeper than she had imagined. 

She leaned against the railings, so her back was to the ballroom, giving her a modicum of privacy as she tried to master her wayward feelings. It helped that it was still very early in the evening, and most people had not worked up enough of a sweat to venture out into the cool night air. 

She didn’t know how long she had until her mother came looking for her but she was fairly certain she was going to play the sickness card. Her sense of duty was so deep that she hardly ever made excuses, so she had no doubt she would be believed, just this once. 

“Vestina?” 

She took a deep breath and used her magic to fix her makeup, and help hide the redness. If she was unable to turn her emotions off soon, she would need to learn a spell to counteract the effects of crying. 

“Yes, mother,” she said, turning to greet the other woman. 

“Are you all right, my dear?” she asked. “You look a little peaked.”

The relief she felt at that moment was almost overwhelming. It wasn’t often used in her favour, but her mother’s ability to read situations was often uncanny. 

“I do feel a little unwell,” she admitted. 

Queen Xara, cupped her cheek in one hand. 

“I know how frightened you must feel,” she smiled kindly. “Even if you loved your groom, I would expect nerves, so I understand how this must be for you. I will come by your room tomorrow with some soothing tea, it will help you manage your nerves, and the symptoms they can cause.”

“Thank you, mother.”

Xara simply gave her a knowing smile but the moment was interrupted by a gentle cough. 

Vestina recognised the sound without needing to look and see who the newcomer was. 

“Prince Loki,” Queen Xara turned to him. “How good to see you.”

“And you, Your Highness. I was hoping I might have a word with Vestina.” 

“It is good of you to check on your betrothed but I am afraid she is unwell.”

“Then I must insist on escorting her back to her rooms.” 

“That is very good of you,” Queen Xara smiled. “Thank you.”

Much of Vestina's life was like this, being spoken about rather than to, but she did want to escape and although she would rather not have Loki escort her, she could endure. 

Loki looked to her, holding his hand out, taking it as a foregone conclusion that he would escort her, even although she hadn’t agreed. 

“There is no need to take you away from the party, my Prince. Please, return to your friends, I shall be fine.”

“Nonsense, I cannot in all good conscience allow you to roam unescorted while unwell. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“My rooms are not far.”

“Vestina,” her mother said softly, and Vee knew she had pushed as far as she dared. 

Stretching her hand out, she slipped her smaller one into Loki’s, trying not to register how her skin tingled, how her heart raced, and how her sex twitched at the contact. 

“Thank you, my prince.” 

With a bow to Queen Xara, Loki led her away. 

“I’m sorry,” Loki began as soon as they were out of earshot from the partygoers. “What I said was unforgivable.”

“And I’m sorry too. I should not have said anything about it.”

“Why not?” 

“Because our union was never supposed to be a love match Loki, and the fact that I developed feelings enough for you to hurt me is my own fault, not yours.” 

“This was my fault, not yours.”

“I am not taking all the blame, Loki, your words were insensitive and cruel, not to mention undiplomatic and carelessly uttered. I cannot blame you for not defending me to your friends, that is my job, not yours, but the blame for speaking such awful things lies solely with you.”

“Vestina, please, this can’t be the end.” 

“The end of what?” she asked, puzzled. 

“Of us.” 

“Loki, of course it is not the end of us. We are betrothed and shall be married, as our families, our governments, and our realms expect. In time I’m sure I will learn to live with your opinion of me. Hopefully we can find our way to friendly terms once more but if not, so be it. The only thing that has changed, is that I now see my foolish dream of finding a husband I might love is just that, a foolish dream.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way!” he said, pausing in the corridor near her room.

“For some, it does. I will make you a good wife, Loki. I will host Asgard’s balls, greet its guests, perform any duties you and the royal household might deem me worthy of, and I will give you the heirs you need. I accept that you may not be quite as good a husband to me, but that is my cross to bear. All I ask is that you be discrete in your extra-marital endeavours and please try not to embarrass me.” 

She turned away, pain eating away at her, but Loki grabbed her arms and forced her to face him.

“Why? Why would you accept so little?” he demanded, his eyes searching her face, as if he might be able to read the answer there. 

“It is my purpose in life, Loki. I was raised to be the perfect wife to whomever my people needed me to wed. Right now, we need the might of Asgard to hold the Jotun at bay.”

“And what of you, what of your needs?” 

She smiled but her tears spilled over at the same time. “Oh Loki, how selfish would I have to be put my happiness over the slaughter of my people.”

Loki’s grip slackened at her words but he didn’t let her go.

“I could make you happy,” he told her. “I will make you happy!” 

She raised a hand and cupped his cheek. 

“My dear Loki, the truth is, you do not even know me.”

“I-”

She cut him off by placing her index finger over his lips. 

“You know only what I have shown you, which granted is more than most ever get to see, but you do not know what is in my heart. What resides there keeps me sane while I play the ‘empty headed’ girl that you believe me to be, and while I lead this sheltered and frankly, sometimes ridiculous existence. It is too precious to share with any but the most trusted, because if it is ever taken from me, I would fear for my sanity.”

“But-

“As nice as it might have been, I do not need a husband who understands me. I only need a husband with the power to protect my people and right now, that is you. Ours is a political alliance only, Loki, and now it can never be any more.”

She turned and walked the final few paces to her room while Loki watched her in stunned silence. She had the bearing of a queen and it was not until she glanced back at him that Loki realised she was crying. 

She was leaving again in under two weeks, and that was not long enough to even begin to earn her forgiveness, he could see it in her eyes. If everything went well with the contract negations, she would return in three months for their wedding, and he was certain that in that time, she would have hardened her heart to him, to the point that it would be useless to even try to curry favour with her. 

She entered her room and closed the door with a firm thud. It seemed portentous of their once blooming relationship, which was now closed to him, just as she had closed herself off from him. 

He knew there was more to her than she showed most people and he had enjoying earning her trust, hoping that she would learn to confide in him. It had been working, he had been slowly chipping away at that perfect façade she presented to the world, allowing him glimpses of a fiercely intelligent woman, with a rather wicked sense of humour. 

“What have I done?” he whispered.

***

“Loki, snap out of it,” Thor chided. “She will be back here soon enough, then you will be tied to her forever.”

Thor was really starting to grate on Loki, he simply refused to see that Loki wanted this marriage, and he deeply regretted that he had damaged his relationship with Vee. 

“You would be wise to stay silent, brother.” 

“Come now, you cannot be serious about this,” he cajoled. “Let us visit the brothel and you will forget all about her!”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even want this union!”

“Things have changed.”

“What things? You were angry with father for weeks for even suggesting it!”

“Dammit Thor!” Loki snapped. “Can't you understand that I love her!” 

Thor reared back as though he had been struck. “You… you love her? But you hardly know her! Besides, this is a political match, designed to strengthen trade relations with the Alfar.” 

“It began that way,” Loki admitted, “but it quickly became so much more.”

“She is very pretty, I will grant you, but lust and love are not the same thing.”

Loki was close to turning Thor into a bird, then he could make all the noise he wanted and at least it would be melodious.

“You have never bothered to look below the polished veneer,” Loki replied. “Subtext and subterfuge are alien concepts to you.”

“And you have looked beyond the veil and fallen in love with her?” Thor scoffed.

“The veil is a metaphor for death,” Loki reminded him. Thor never had paid attention in their lessons. “And if you must know, I was trying my hardest to get to know her, and what I saw was a glimpse of an amazing person.” 

“Loki, you can't-”

“Thor! For the love of Odin, stop this! My mind is made up and nothing you do or say will change it!”

Thor bristled. “It is not my fault that you insulted her.” 

Loki faced him, his jaw clenched in anger. “No, it is not, but it is your fault that your friends disrespect her enough to even start that conversation.” 

“My fault?” 

“They all know you hate her, although why, I do not know. All four of them play up to you, as do I on occasion. That was why I joined in that day, because I knew the conversation would go on and on until you and they finally got me to admit some fault in her, or unhappiness on my part.”

“Loki, I-”

“She has done nothing to you,” Loki cut him off, “but even you, with all the sensitivity of a bilgesnipe, should have some sympathy for her plight. She is leaving her home, her family, travelling untold miles, and becoming part of a society that is totally alien to her. If you do not feel empathy for that, then how about the fact that she has essentially been bartered by her parents in return for soldiers, as I have been in return for favourable trade agreements? Why you seek to add to both of our burdens and make her feel unwelcome here, I cannot even begin to fathom, but it ends here! I will not hear you speak another word against Vestina and if you do, we will settle on Alfheim after the marriage!”

“Loki-”

“I mean it, Thor. Thanks to you, and my own poor judgement, I have royally buggered everything up. I will not make that mistake again!” 

“But-”

“Thor, whether you understand it or not, whether you agree or not, I am going to Alfheim. Now either help me pack, or get out of my way!” He turned away and headed for his closet.

“Loki,” Thor said softly, and Loki stilled.

The soft tone caught him by surprise and he turned back.

“I do not dislike her, Loki,” Thor explained, his earnest expression convincing Loki to hear him out. “I believed you were being forced into an unwanted union with her, and perhaps that made me overly cruel with my words and harsh in my judgements. If you truly love this woman, I would never try to keep you from her, and I apologise for everything that was said, that day and at any other times.”

“Do you really mean that?” Loki asked, needing to be sure.

“I do. From this day fourth, I will never have an unkind thought about Princess Vestina, let alone give voice to it.”

Loki actually visibly sagged slightly with relief. “Thank you, Thor.”

“My pleasure,” his brother smiled softly. “And good luck, Loki.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Over the last three weeks, Vestina had been polite to Loki, but cool. She didn’t want to do anything with him that was not required of her, which left him with a lot of free time to think.

It didn’t take him long to realise that his feelings for her went deeper than he was comfortable with.

Attraction, lust, friendship, even a degree of caring were all fine, but love? Ridiculous.

Logically it made no sense for him to feel so strongly about her, especially since, as she has pointed out, he didn’t even know the real her, he had only seen glimpses.

Part of him must have realised how deeply he cared though, because why else would he say such cruel and untrue things about her, unless on some level, he was trying to persuade himself that he didn’t care?

He had wondered if his feelings were actually misplaced guilt, but after a careful examination he was sure that his feelings were real. Even although he didn’t know why, he was in love.

One of Frigga’s favourite phrases kept haunting him; ‘the heart wants what it wants,’ she would often say to him as a child. He didn’t really understand what she meant then, but now he did.

And that was how he found himself standing in a courtyard of the Alfheim palace, multiple bifrost markings on the stone showing hundreds, maybe even thousands of visits over the centuries, and facing a rather pissed off Vestina.

Her expression was perfectly serene, as always, but he was learning to read the look in her eyes, and she was not at all pleased to see him.

“Vee,” he smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you, Prince Loki,” she smiled tightly.

“I hope my visit isn’t inconveniencing you.”

“Not at all.”

‘ _Well that’s a big fat lie_ ,’ he thought.

“Since you sent word of your visit, we were able to prepare everything for you. If you’ll follow me, the servants will bring your belongings.” She turned away and Loki followed.

Vestina was fuming. Mornings were her own time, when she should be writing correspondence but instead, she had devised a spell to conjure the words directly from thought onto the page, enabling her to complete even the longest correspondence in under an hour, thus giving her the rest of morning to herself.

She often used her mornings to go riding under her Tominas guise since she knew she wouldn’t be disturbed because all the royals did the same in the morning, and writing with a quill was normally so time consuming.

Her afternoons were given over to her secret fighting training, which at least Loki wouldn’t be able to muscle in on, then her official duties until the evening meal. After that, her time was her own once more, unless they had a guest, as they did now, then she would be required to stay with her parents after the meal and converse with the visitor.

This time most of the tasks for keeping Loki entertained would fall to her, since they were supposed to be married soon.

There was so little time until her wedding and she had been looking forward to doing as she pleased for a while, possibly for the last time, since she didn’t know what might happen when she moved to Asgard.

“Once you have had a chance to settle in, I will show you around the palace and over the next few days, the city beyond. If you have any requests, please let me know and I shall do my best to accommodate you.”

“I would like to train most days, but other than that, I am at your mercy.”

“Our guards are more than happy to train with you, Prince Loki, I know for a fact they are looking to learning from your technique. They hope to learn much after Asgard stations some troops here.”

“Then I shall teach them what I can in the meantime.”

***

The palace was beautiful, but unlike Asgard it was a simple beauty, elegant, with much of it made from marble and quartz and as they walked, Vestina explained various features of her realm to him.

“Due to the dual suns and our close orbit, the white of the marble helps reflect heat, creating a very pleasant environment. Please do be careful at night however, while our days are exceptionally warm, out nights are surprisingly cold. Please bring a coat if you leave the palace just before dusk, you will need it,” Vestina recited the speech she had given a hundred times before. “The paintings were commissioned by my father; it is tradition for each new King and Queen to completely redecorate the palace, thus providing recognition for local craftsmen.” She paused by a statue. “This bust is of my grandfather, the only artwork in the palace that my father kept when he redecorated and-”

“What’s your favourite room?” Loki interrupted to ask. This impersonal tour was annoying him.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your favourite room? Where do you like to spend your time?”

“My chambers,” she replied.

“Really? All this space, all these rooms, and you confine yourself to your own rooms?”

“I’m not confined there at all, I choose to stay there.” Except when she crept out.

“But why?”

“Because it is the only place where I can be myself,” she snapped, but took a deep breath, realising that in her anger, she had revealed more than she intended.

“Of course,” Loki nodded his understanding.

“I also like the library,” she rushed on.

“But you prefer to remove the books to your room,” he guessed.

Vestina looked at him for a moment before deciding to be truthful.

“Yes.”

“Thank you for your honesty.” Loki smiled and resumed their leisurely walk through the corridors. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance I could have a tour of your rooms, is there?”

“That would be highly inappropriate.”

“Haven’t you ever just thrown caution to the wind?”

“The nobility on Alfheim do not have that option, Loki. Duty is paramount.”

“Well things are more relaxed on Asgard. I think you will like living there.”

She hoped he was right.

***

“What is this?” Loki asked, referring to the cracking on the palace walls.

“The Jotun,” Vestina answered.

They were touring the gardens, at Loki’s request because he thought it sounded romantic, although he hadn’t shared that with her.

“They crumble your walls?”

Vestina smiled slightly. “They freeze our walls,” she answered. “The Jotun freezing power takes things down to well below freezing point. Given how hot they become during the day, the drastic temperature changes have caused the walls to crumble in places, over time.”

“Why are the Jotun so interested in you?” Loki knew they were causing problems on Alfheim, but he didn’t think they were trying to break into the palace.

“We possess a few artefacts of great power. These power our city, light it, heat the homes at night, and produce a shield during the day, to keep the worst of the heat at bay and prevent harmful radiation reaching us.”

“But these artefacts have been in your possession for centuries, no?”

“Well over five ages, actually.”

“So why attack you now?”

Vestina sighed and headed for a marble bench, taking a seat and waiting for Loki to join her.

“I should not tell you this,” she admitted.

“Why not? You require Asgard’s help, do you not?”

“We do, and Odin knows the truth but to my people, Loki, appearance is everything. You have been here a week now, each night you tell my family that they do not need to stand on ceremony for you, and each night they do, for you are royalty, and that is how royalty is treated. Knowing how worried they are about a simple dinner, and not even a formal one, imagine how much worse it is when it comes to the reputation of our royal family, and even our planet?”

Loki nodded. “Please go on.”

Vestina hesitated for a few moments, then decided to trust him.

“Alfheim is slowly being pulled into the suns. This is not a sudden change, it has been happening for thousands of years, but it has begun to reach a critical point. Our tides are extreme and we have lost many coastal communities to erosion and storms. Speaking of, our weather is dangerous too. As we get closer to the sun, we get warmer, which causes tropical storms and hurricanes, and all kinds of extreme weather.

“If you stay longer than six weeks, it is almost certain that you will see one of our storms for yourself. We protect ourselves and our crops with the shield, which filters out the damaging ultraviolet radiation, but the shield has to be made stronger each year. Finally, the increased gravity from being so close has caused many natural disasters; earthquakes, volcanic eruptions… We have adapted and coped, until the last few decades.”

“What’s been happening?”

“Everything has become much worse. Our experts say it is only temporary, but with most of our crops failing year on year, to coin a Midgardian phrase, we have had to sell the family silver to buy what we need from other realms. As well as some awful deaths from unpredictable natural disasters, our people are leaving in their droves, seeking on other realms the opportunities that we can no longer offer. Like the rest of our society, our army is weakened, and the Jotun sense blood.”

“How often do they attack?” Loki asked.

“It varies. Since the beginning of this year though, four times. Luckily, they have fared even worse than we have in recent centuries, so we have been able to hold them at bay, but their attacks grow stronger. Until our experts find ways to counteract the effects of the suns proximity, we are getting weaker.”

“I’m sorry, Vee.” Loki reached out and took her hand, but she quickly slipped hers out.

“I told you this because I think you have a right to know, not just because of our union, but because your life may be in peril while you are here. Our city is relatively sheltered from the storms, but there are many other threats.”

“Have your Seidr masters not found a way to protect you from these disasters?”

“They have until recently. The shield has been in place and working well for nearly 300 years but with the added spells needed to stabilise the tectonic plates, and try to calm the weather, we are running out of power with which to fuel their magic. We have been searching for the tesseract of late, if we can discover its whereabouts, it could satisfy our power generation needs for an age or more, and help keep our planet thriving.”

“Have you made any headway?”

“We have traced it to the Milky Way constellation, approximately six hundred years ago, but we have no further information. We haven’t given up though, we have people combing that galaxy, searching for traces of it.”

“Did Odin not offer you any of Asgard’s treasures?”

“He claims they are too dangerous to leave the vault.” She explained.

“Claims?”

Vestina gave him a sly glance but didn’t answer. Loki realised that in her culture, she probably couldn’t reply truthfully; to accuse royalty of lying was a very serious accusation, but especially so in a society that valued protocol so highly.

And she wasn’t wrong, Odin could release any of those artefacts to the Alfar if he chose to, but he was likely worried they would fall into the Jotun hands. Of course, having a powerful artefact would actually help keep the Jotun at bay, but never let it be said that Odin was open to such logical, reasonable, or rational arguments.

Loki should know, how many times had he presented a battle plan that relied upon logic and finesse, only to have Thor’s plan, usually some variation of riding in and hitting things, chosen.

“I’ll do everything I can to help your realm thrive again,” he assured her.

Vestina actually offered him a small, but seemingly genuine smile.

***

Loki had been on Alfheim for two weeks now, but relations with Vestina were no better. She was civil, sometimes even cordial, but no more.

He quickly realised that she resented his presence, but that wasn’t enough to make him leave. It took a little longer to realise that she was most angry about having to entertain him in the mornings, so he made arrangements to train after breakfast, thus giving Vestina her mornings back.

Now the puzzle was, where did she go each morning?

She was supposed to do her correspondence, a duty her mother had taken over while Vestina entertained Loki, but now she was free, she should spend the morning in her rooms, or possibly the library. Unfortunately that was soon belied when he dropped by her quarters after his training session, and her flustered maid made excuses. Vee obviously knew that he knew she wasn’t where she was supposed to be, so the next time they met she had her story ready. Of course he saw it for the lie it was; why did people try to lie to the God of lies? He didn’t let on though, for fear of pushing her further away.

He needed to know where she was however, and where she went each afternoon.

He had been working on a spell to allow light to travel through matter, rather than reflecting off it. He had intended to use it to spy in battle situations, thus it was undetectable, even to another sorcerer so although he was not at war with the Alfar, it should hide him from Vestina, and any other Seidr practitioners in the palace.

***

He was ashamed to say that it took him four days before he realised that there was something odd about the youth who left Vestina’s rooms each morning, a letter clasped in his hand.

He was unremarkable in appearance, a youth of around puberty age, meaning he was reasonably tall but not yet filled out, totally unthreatening. With sandy blonde hair and plain but functional clothes, Loki realised that he was designed to be overlooked.

Of course, he didn’t realise this until the fourth day, when once again the boy emerged with a letter, then returned hours later, with the letter peeking out from a pocket.

He had wanted to respect Vestina’s privacy and not watch her in her rooms, but he had to know if his suspicions were correct. The next day he entered her rooms, concealed by an invisibility spell, and watched as she stood with her hand on a sheet of parchment while she dictated the contents. The paper was glowing slightly and when she removed her hand and the glow faded, he saw that the words she had spoken were now written there.

She repeated the process with two other letters, then stepped back.

“Would you address and seal these, please Melifula?” Vestina asked her handmaiden, who had just entered to clean away the breakfast dishes.

“Of course, Ma’am.”

“Thank you.” With a flick of her hand and a golden shimmer, her nightclothes transformed into those of the youth he had seen yesterday, then with another golden shimmer, her appearance solidified into that of the youth he had been seeing each morning.

Opening a drawer, she plucked a letter from it, then headed towards the door.

“I’ll be back in time for lunch,” she told her maid. “I doubt anyone will ask but if they should, tell them I needed something in town.” Her voice was unaltered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Vestina slipped from the room, Loki hurrying to get through the door in her wake before it closed, then he followed her to the stables.

“Morning, Tominas,” A groom paused to speak to the boy. “Another letter from Princess Vestina?”

“Aye, for someone in the… Yanst part of town.” She had deepened her voice a little now, and was using some kind of accent.

“The pony’s tacked up for you,” the groom said.

“Thank you,” the ‘boy’ smiled. “My mistress also wanted me to enquire after your sister?”

The groom smiled. “You can tell her that my sister is doing well.”

“How long until she can walk again?”

The groom’s face fell. “She has some sensation but the healers think Mey might never walk again.”

“You know that Princess Vestina leaves for Asgard soon, yes?”

“It will be a sad day for the realm when she does.”

“Well she is allowed to bring staff, you know, and Asgard does have the best healers in all the nine realms.”

She had no clue Loki was here and nor did the groom know whom he was speaking to, so she had no ulterior motive to make such an offer, other than kindness. Honestly, at times Loki had thought her too stiff and formal to be kind, the type of person who would berate a servant for spilling a tray, rather than caring if the servant was injured.

He was pleased to realise she was kind.

And if he was really honest with himself, he would admit that he probably _was_ the kind of person to berate a servant first, and ask questions later.

Disliking that thought, he kept an ear on their conversation and slipped deeper into the stables, until he spotted a large pony that was tacked up.

“I could not ask the princess for such a favour,” the groom replied to Vestina.

“You’re not asking. The princess told me to suggest it, if Mey was not much improved.”

“Alfheim might not be what it once was, but it is our home. I’m not sure Mey will want to leave it.”

“You can always return once she is healed, and I only ask that you to consider it.”

“Thank the princess for her consideration of us, and assure her that I will discuss it with Mey this evening.”

Vestina smiled. “I’d best get this delivered,” she held up the letter, then slipped it into her pocket.

Loki enchanted the saddle with a simple tracking charm and watched as Vee led the pony out of the stall, trotted along beside it, then vaulted into the saddle. That was an impressive move.

Knowing she had to be back by lunchtime, she couldn’t go far, so Loki tracked her on foot.

He wasn’t wholly surprised to see that she had ridden into the forest near the palace, rather than into town, and judging by how quickly the strength of the charm was fading, she was obviously galloping. He would bet she was smiling, maybe even grinning, and he wished he was there to see that.

Unfortunately, before he had reached her, he felt her change direction, returning to the city, and he realised that he had followed her further than he thought. She really must travel at speed. The pony’s saddle would remain enchanted, so tomorrow he would take a horse out and follow her that way.

He did catch a glimpse of her as she galloped back towards the city, and as he felt her approach he stepped off the path and watched from behind a tree as she passed. She was standing up in her stirrups and leaning forward slightly to better absorb the shocks of her pony’s gait. She was also grinning, her features lit up with happiness.

Unfortunately, he saw it on the face she was projecting, not her own features.

He would give anything to see her own face smile like that, and vowed to himself that he would make it happen.

***

Loki watched from his vantage point in the doorway as Vestina played a stringed instrument and sang lyrics he didn’t understand.

She had her back to him at the moment, studying the sheet music. Having opened the door silently thanks to magic, he was standing just inside, free to observe her. Even although he could only see her from behind, she looked beautiful. The slight slope of her shoulder, the way the light reflected of her warm chestnut coloured hair, the slight swell of her breast, just visible from his position. Everything about her captivated him.

She hadn’t practised her music on Asgard and he noticed that in here, when she was alone, she let her guard down. He had tried to observe her before but whenever she noticed him, she ceased practising and her defences rose again.

The invisibility spell put paid to that.

As the song came to an end she moved onto a flute but he was hoping that she would play the piano after that, since she usually sang along.

***

Loki quickly learned that Vestina did nothing but ride in the mornings, but he wanted to interact with her while her guard was down, so after four days of galloping after her through the forests around the palace, staying far enough away as to not be seen by her, he decided a different tactic was called for.

He left early and walked the first part of her route and just before the path forked (because he couldn’t be sure which direction she would take) and transformed himself into a female.

Vestina was able to cast an illusion over herself but Loki was a shapeshifter, so his physical body actually changed, growing smaller, increasing his normal fat to muscle ratio to match what was healthy for a woman, growing hips and breasts, while his waist shrank.

He was still wearing male clothes though, but he easily changed his leisure garments for a black dress, of a similar quality to the garments Vestina’s Tominas persona wore.

Sensing when the tagged saddle was approaching, he began to walk back towards the palace, limping slightly, and he held up his hand as Vestina approached, but she was too close to stop in time.

She slowed the horse, riding past him but circling back once she was able to slow to a walk.

“I apologise if I scared you,” she said.

“No, I’m sorry for jumping out at you.”

“You didn’t, I was just going a little fast for these trails. I should slow down really.”

Loki began limping towards her.

“Are you all right?” Vestina jumped down from the pony.

“I’m fine, I just twisted it.”

“I’m so sorry. Will you sit and allow me to examine it?”

“It’s not your fault,” ‘Lady’ Loki assured her. “And it is not serious, just a slight twist.”

“What happened, if I may ask?”

“I was walking in the woods, I haven’t been able to sleep much since I came to the city and I thought a walk might do me good. It was still before dawn though, and I got lost and slightly panicked, I tripped over a root. I stopped you hoping you could tell me if this was the way back to town.”

“It is, but won’t you let me check your ankle. If you’re worried about propriety, I shan’t tell anyone.”

Loki smiled. “I care nought for such things lad, I should far rather be in your clothing, were it socially acceptable, they’re far more practical!”

“I agree,” Vee replied, a relieved smile on her face. “Why must women be forced into ridiculous gowns that hinder our movement? It makes it hard to move, to work, to do almost anything. No wonder men are the dominant gender here, because they don’t have this handicap,” she pointed at Loki’s skirt, “foisted on them. And for some reason, that makes men superior in all things, not just walking and jogging and-”

She suddenly stopped talking and blushed.

“I’m sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear all that.”

Loki smiled, thrilled to see her so animated.

“As an apology, why don’t you let me walk you back to town, madam?”

“Not at all, it’s refreshing to hear a man recite such sentiments.”

“Yes.” Her blush deepened. “Well I may be a male, but I have sisters and a mother. I don’t see why I should benefit at their expense.”

“Wise words,” Loki nodded. “But there’s no need for you to see me back to town, I don’t want to keep you from your plans.”

“Please, I insist.”

“Very well, and you can tell me more of these radical thoughts you have.”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s very refreshing to hear.”

Vestina smiled. “Would you like to ride back and I’ll walk beside you?”

“Thank you for the offer, but I should keep using the ankle, or it might seize up on me. Will it delay you too much?” He knew that by pretending to limp, he could keep her out here longer.

“No, not at all.” She offered Loki her arm. “Just in case you fall again.”

“Wise thinking.”

On the walk Loki was forced to explain a little about himself, and knowing that women couldn’t inherit property here, he told her that he had come to the city after ‘her’ husband passed, a story helped by his wearing all black. As he hoped, Vee didn’t press for information after learning that, not wanting to upset her. He told her his name was Lady Ikol

With that out of the way, they began a brief discussion on the state of crops on the planet, thanks to the proximity of the sun. They didn’t have long to talk though, and Loki stopped Vestina before they exited the forest.

“Probably best if you aren’t seen escorting me back to town,” ‘Lady Ikol’ offered a long suffering smile. “You know how people talk.”

“Of course,” Vestina looked a little disappointed, but she covered it well.

“I wonder if you might be interested in meeting with me again? I find so few people who think as I do!”

“I…” Vestina pursed her lips. “It might be possible. I’d suggest we meet in a tavern; there will be no suggestion of impropriety since we are in public but we can talk freely. The thing is, I have guests at the moment, so I can't often get away in the evenings.”

“We can meet back here,” Loki suggested. “Or deeper into the forest, and I’ll know to come on horseback in future. Just tell me when is suitable for you.”

“I come this way most mornings,” Vestina explained. “Why don’t we meet by the fork near where we encountered each other today and ride together?”

“But what if one of us can’t make it?”

“Then we’ll agree to wait until the tenth hour and if the other hasn’t arrived, we continue on with our ride as normal.”

“Excellent idea! It was a pleasure meeting you, Tominas.”

“And you, Lady Ikol. Take care of that ankle.”

“I will!”

***

Loki had to be alone before he could don the invisibility spell, because someone seeing his disappear would rather negate the point of the spell. Since Loki usually shared lunch with Vestina and her mother, he didn’t immediately get the opportunity to follow Vestina afterwards and find out how she spent her time, since she always departed quickly, before he had a chance to return with his invisibility spell in place.

He had tried searching the palace but it was huge and he hadn’t been successful.

Since he had no real duties here, he could think of no plausible excuse to skip out early on the mid day meal, but eventually Queen Xara asked Vestina to stay behind for a moment, and Loki was able to slip out, hide in an alcove while he made himself invisible, then sneak back into the room before Vestina left.

“Mother, he is rude, condescending, patronising, superior and insolent.”

“He is young, Vestina,”

“Only thirty three years younger. By his age I was poised, polished and had been part of the Alfar High Society for nearly two hundred years.”

“Boys mature slower than girls do-”

“Only if you pamper and spoil them.”

“Vestina, this is not up for debate. I need you to teach him how our shield works.”

“Why me?”

“Because you developed it. You are best placed to explain how it works.”

“If that’s true, why did Father’s council take the credit for my work?”

“Oh Vee, not this again, please. We both know that society would not have taken your shield seriously had they known the idea came from a woman.”

“Well it works now Mother, and our people can see that for themselves, so come clean!”

Queen Xara bristled. “Egotism is not an appealing character trait in a woman.”

“Number one, I don’t give a crap!”

“Language, Vestina!”

“And number two, this isn’t about me getting the glory. You can say any woman created it if you want to, I just want people to recognise that women are valuable for more than just breeding the next generation and cooking! Knowing how you and father swept this under the rug, I can’t help but wonder how many other inventions and steps forward in our society, were actually the work of a woman? How many of our authors and composers are women using male pen names? How many women have been stripped of their rightful credit?”

“Vestina, why has this come up again? Why now? The negotiations with Asgard should be finished in a few more weeks, then you will be leaving.”

“Out of sight, out of mind?” Vestina scoffed. “Believe it or not, despite how restrictive this society is, I actually care about our people, that’s _why_ I developed the shield magic. Moving to Asgard will make things better for me, but not for every other woman left here!”

“You care too much!”

“And you care too little!”

“Have you forgotten all your training?”

“Not at all Mother, I am simply questioning it. The way this society runs is archaic, and what if there is a woman out there, like me but without my advantages? Perhaps she could find the solution to our earthquakes or storms! Perhaps she can invent a stronger or more efficient shield! By discounting women you make this society weaker, and we desperately need everyone’s help if the Alfar are going to survive the next millennia!”

“A Millennium is a long time, Vestina. Relax, not every problem has to be solved today!”

Vee sighed and Loki wanted to reach out to her and hold her, reassure her that things would be different on Asgard. He couldn’t interfere in her society, but he could allow her to consult with Asgard’s best sorcerers, get the best minds they had working to help her people out of this predicament.

“Your brother will be back from the outer villages tomorrow,” Queen Xara explained. “I expect you to start teaching him about the shield the day after.”

“Well, at least we’ll have a few spare heirs in the outer villages now,” she said sarcastically.

“VESTINA! I will not tolerate much more of your insolence!”

“What are you going to do Mother, stop me marrying Loki?”

“I could! I think he is a bad influence on you!”

“Yes, you could, but you won’t. We both know that the deal you made with Asgard is our best hope to repel the Jotun. You might be archaic in your views, but you aren’t stupid, Mother. Besides, in a few weeks, I’ll be his problem, not yours!”

“Your behaviour, on or off world, will reflect poorly on the realm!”

Vestina sighed and Loki got the impression that this conversation or versions of it, had been replayed many times before.

“I understand that you’ve always told me that, but considering how poorly you have always allowed Mara to behave, I no longer believe you care about the reputation of this realm, only about controlling the behaviour of its women. Besides, I know for a fact that the Aesir do not respect us. They think me an empty headed automaton, with no original thoughts and absolutely nothing to offer, other than my appearance!”

Queen Xara appeared shocked.

“Your refusal to grow and change means that the Alfar are quickly becoming a laughing stock in the universe, Mother. Why even human society is further evolved than we are. If we don’t start moving with the times, we will be left behind, the laughing stock of the nine realms.”

Vestina turned on her heel and marched out, Loki following close behind.

***

As first Loki was surprised to see Vestina disguise herself and head to the training grounds. Then he was thrilled at the idea she might be a fighter.

The appearance Vestina had adopted for training was male but different from her Tominas illusion, not that Loki could see much of her face.

The instructor had her wearing something that resembled ninja clothing, with only the eyes uncovered, and speaking was banned. Loki had seen the troops practising like this sometimes, the logic being that with your opponent stripped of rank and all identifying markers, the fight was more fair because preconceptions couldn’t dim performance.

Vestina used a fighting technique that relied on speed and quick manoeuvres using her opponent’s momentum and strength against them, and she was very good. Not as good as he and Thor, but probably on par with the Warriors Three.

He watched with interest as she fought, almost unable to take his eyes off her. She moved like a dancer, with a grace, elegance and precision that belied the ferocity of her attack. She seemed almost elemental, flowing like water with each move blending seamlessly into the next.

Even although he couldn’t see her face or body, he found he was exceptionally aroused watching her, needing to adjust himself a few times in order to remain comfortable, and grateful the he was cloaked with an invisibility spell which allowed him to do so in public.

Sometimes she fought one on one, and sometimes as many as four opponents at once, which pushed her to the very limits of her skill.

Back on Asgard he would have to see if he could set up a match with Sif. He could be wrong, but he thought Vestina just had the edge but even if not, Sif would be forced to eat her words regarding Vee.

Now that he knew where and when she trained, he knew he would be returning here each day to watch her.

***

“The shield is a layer of O3,” Vestina explained to her brother, “which absorbs most of the harmful ultraviolet radiation from our suns. The gas is held in place by two force fields on the outer edge of our atmosphere, which draw their power from the mystical stones we have in place.”

Mara was rolling his eyes and looking everywhere but at the diagrams Vestina was drawing, and Loki was watching them from the corner of the room, cloaked with invisibility.

“Unfortunately in the 300 years since the shield was first erected, the radiation has become stronger, which is why we are searching for a new power source, such as the tesseract. With more power, the gap between the fields can be increased, allowing a greater concentration of the gas to surround the- Are you even listening?”

“No. I don’t see why I have to learn this, I won’t be the one looking after it.”

“But you’ll be the one in charge of those are looking after it. You need to know this information in order to make informed decisions.”

“Blah, blah, blah. I’m willing to bet your Prince Loki doesn’t waste his time on such trivialities.”

“Actually, Prince Loki takes his service to his people very seriously. He is one of Asgard’s top warriors, is a teacher in the Seidr school, and he sits in on Odin’s council meetings, even though he cannot vote because he is not a member.

“Don’t go thinking you’re special, he’s only marrying you because Odin wants the idr ore we have.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of the reasons for our marriage, thank you. That doesn’t alter the fact that you could learn a lot from his work ethic.”

“I’m far more concerned about the Jotun, as I’m sure he would be in my place.”

“Loki _is_ concerned about the Jotun and unlike you, he actually learned the skills necessary to fight them, but he was also interested in my shield and questioned me for a whole afternoon on its workings, how we maintain the spell, and our plans to keep the increased gravity from harming our planet.”

Mara launched himself to his feet, more animated than he had been since he entered the room. “You told him about the problems with our planet?”

“Of course. Not only is he marrying me, which I think gives him a right to know why, he is staying here at the moment and he has a right to know the possible danger he is in.”

“HE IS A STRANGER! How dare you tell confidential information to a stranger? I’m telling father about this!”

“I don’t care who you tell. I did what I thought was right and not only do I stand by my decision, I couldn’t take it back even if I wanted to.”

“He can't be trusted with such sensitive information! Do you know what could happen if word got out about our problems?”

“Yes. Do you?” Vestina answered calmly.

“People will think us weak and try to take advantage of us.”

“Just so we’re clear,” Vee said, her frustration finally giving way to anger. “You trust Loki with my life, but not with the truth about our realm?”

“You are expendable, the reputation of this realm is not!”

“Expendable?” Vestina gave a hollow laugh. “You have that backwards, Brother. You are the expendable one. All you will ever do is sit on Father’s throne and follow the recommendations of the council to the letter! If you ever had a new or interesting idea, it died long ago of loneliness. I on the other hand, can bring the forces of Asgard to bear to help protect our realm. What can you do for us, brother?”

“Oh, not this equality crap again! For crying out loud, it doesn’t matter how much older than me you are! I am to be king because I am a man, it is the way it has always been, it is the way it will always be!”

“It is a foolish rule, and you will prove that by driving this realm into rack and ruin. I take some comfort in the fact that when Alfheim is little more than a barren wasteland, its people will know that I did everything I could to protect their way of life, while you drank, joked and whored your way to this planet’s doom.”

Mara poked a finger in her face. “You need to learn your place.”

Vestina looked at his finger, which was exactly the same as many other fingers that had been poked her way over the last 500 years, all from men trying to put her in her place.

He must have seen something in her expression, as his suddenly became fearful, and his fear was justified when she grabbed the offending finger before he could pull it away, twisted it up over her head and then up behind his back, then she kicked his knee out from under him and pinned him to the floor with her knee in the middle of his back.

“Apologise,” she demanded.

“What? No! Get off me, you mad woman!”

She twisted the finger a little more. “Apologise or I will break it.”

“This is treason!”

“Then arrest me and watch my marriage to Loki go down the drain. In the meantime, apologise or I will break your finger. I am through being your whipping boy!”

“Never!”

The movement was minimal, but the snap was unmistakable.

He screamed and when Vee got off him, he scrambled into a sitting position, cradling his hand against his chest.

“Guards! Guards, help me!”

Two guards rushed into the room.

“Arrest her!” he pointed at Vestina. “She broke my hand!”

The guards looked to Vestina and she appeared shocked.

“You were holding my hand when you tripped! I tightened my grip to keep you upright!”

“She lies! She did this on purpose!”

“How could I, a small girl, overpower you, Brother, the Crown Prince of Alfheim?”

The guards were clearly on Vestina’s side since no one outside of the family knew of her fighting prowess.

“She lies! She is a very skilled fighter!”

“Mara!” she chastised. “You tripped and fell. Do not make an even bigger fool of yourself by telling these outrageous lies!” she turned, and with a regal gait swept from the room.

“You’ll pay for this!” Mara called after her. “I swear, if it’s the last thing I do, you-”

Vestina threw up a silence spell, which would prevent his voice from being heard for the next ten minutes. Plenty of time for her to get out of earshot.

Loki watched from his vantage point, admiring his love. Once she was gone and the guards had helped Mara up, Loki used his magic to trip him. Mara was positively seething with rage as his guards helped him up for a second time.

***

“So tell me, what is our future king like?” Loki as Lady Ikol, asked Vestina, who was in her Tominas guise.

They had been meeting almost every morning for over a week now, riding the trails through the Alfheim forest and chatting.

Vestina looked sharply at him. “What makes you think I know?”

“Well you work at the palace, don’t you?”

“I-”

Loki realised he had overplayed his hand and had to cover quickly.

“You head towards the stables every day, I just assumed you were a palace groom, exercising the horses.”

“Yes, of course. You’re, uh, very perceptive.”

“Thank you. So what of our future king, you must see him when he rides out, no?”

“He seems fine.”

“I heard he was rather feckless,” Loki tried to lead the conversation.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Just talk in one of the taverns.”

Vee pursed her lips.

“So is it true?”

“He’s young and he has plenty of time to mature. I’m sure the King won’t abdicate until Prince Mara is ready, so we have nothing to worry about.” There was a beat of silence before Vee asked, “What do people say about him?”

“That he is a womanising, power hungry, egomaniacal coward.”

“That is… unfortunate for the family. A king who does not have the support of his people is no king at all.”

“Is it true?” Ikol asked.

“Not that I have seen.”

Loki smiled to himself. Seeing Vee speak the truth to her family endeared her to him, but he was glad she knew when to hold her tongue. As angry and frustrated as she was with her family, and justifiably so in his opinion, she didn’t let her emotions get the better of her discretion, which was more important.

“You seem happy,” Vee noted.

Loki turned to her. “Just thinking what a nice young lad you are. I hope those at the palace value you as highly as you deserve.”

“Unfortunately no, but I don’t need anyone to tell me my worth.”

***

Loki was beginning to feel guilty; he spent more time watching Vestina without her knowledge, than interacting with her as himself these days.

She was warming to him, but very slowly. He had a feeling that she would never willingly show him her true self, which was why he had to spy on her in order to get to know her. He was certain however, that she would not appreciate his gesture, which is why he planned to tell her where she was free to be violent with him.

It had been relatively simple to place a sleeping spell on the soldier, knocking him out so that Loki could dress in his ninja outfit and take his place. A short term amnesia spell would ensure that no one would suspect he hadn’t been fighting, because he wouldn’t be able to say when he had lost consciousness, or how. With luck, everyone would think a head injury sustained in practice was responsible.

And so it was that Loki filed out into the King’s Guard training ring, dressed all in black, with only his eyes uncovered.

He lined up with the other five, having observed proceedings for long enough to know the drill. He easily spotted Vestina by her height, but the other soldiers changed daily, so he knew no one here would think twice about it if they were unable to recognise Loki, not even the instructor.

Today was bo staff training.

Loki was all right with a staff and knew he could hold his own, although throwing daggers would always be his preferred weapons.

The head of the King’s Guard, Frain, the only one with his face uncovered, walked down the line.

“One, two, three,” he said. “Three, two, one. Pair up with your corresponding number.”

Loki wasn’t matched with Vee but a rather young looking soldier (judging by his eyes) and Loki adapted his fighting style to match his opponent, who wasn’t very skilled. He could have knocked the youth out in three blows, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

He did finish the fight relatively quickly though. Just after Vee felled her opponent, Loki swept his rival’s legs from under him, then aimed the staff at his throat, stopping just short of crushing his windpipe.

When his opponent conceded, he held his hand out to help him up and as they moved to the side, Frain caught his eye and nodded his approval.

When the final pair’s match ended, Frain picked Loki and Vee to face off against the others, two on one. He had to work a little harder, but it wasn’t terribly taxing, and he finished just after Vestina again.

Every time he had watched her fight, she had been the best, therefore he had to appear to be less skilled than she was, or Frain might question who he was.

After that, Frain sent the other four to the side of the ring, leaving just Loki and Vee to fight.

“As in battle, there are no rules and you stop short only of a killing blow. Begin.”

Loki and Vestina circled each other, spinning their staffs, sizing one another up for a few moments until Vestina struck the first blow. It wasn’t very hard and easy enough for him to parry, designed more to test his reflexes than to hurt him. They circled each other again.

“I have a confession to make, Vestina,” he said, and he saw he eyes widen with shock as she recognised his voice. “Don’t worry, no one else can hear us and the masks obscure our lips.”

Vestina seemed too nonplussed to attack, so he aimed a testing blow at her, one she easily deflected, more from instinct than judgement.

“I’ve been cloaking myself each day and following you.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to get to know you, the parts of yourself that you wouldn’t show me.”

“If I wouldn’t show them, there is a reason for it!”

“I know, and I have betrayed your trust. For that I am sorry, Vee, but I wanted you to see that I could accept you for who you were. I have to say, you have surprised even me, which is rare, but you are far more formidable than I ever anticipated and if I may be so bold, I think you’re wonderful.”

Vestina continued to circle him and the remaining students were beginning to share questioning looks.

“One last confession,” he said, hoping for a reaction from her, preferably violence, which was what he had anticipated. “I’m also Lady Ikol.”

It had the intended effect and she ran at him with a primal growl, their staffs clashing loudly as they began to fight.

Sometimes Vestina actually did have the upper hand, but at other times Loki allowed her to have the upper hand, both because she was expected to outshine everyone here, but also because she needed to work her frustration out. Besides, he deserved a little pain for violating her privacy.

At one point she actually managed to snap his staff in two, leaving him fighting as though with two swords.

It was a poor match for the longer reach of her staff and she was able to land quite a few bruising blows. She disarmed him of one half of his staff, but the next time she threw him to the ground, he was able to reach it before vaulting back to his feet. He couldn’t let Vestina win too easily because he needed her to work her frustrations out. As well as being her punching bag, that meant exhausting her.

He was really going to feel this workout in a few hours!

Finally he went down and was too exhausted to get up immediately. Vee pressed her advantage and placed her boot on his neck.

He held up his hand in surrender but she didn’t remove her boot until Frain instructed her to.

“Winner,” Frain announced, then he began to correct her technique, pointing out the flaws he had seen but when Loki held his hand out for help standing, Vestina stormed out of the ring, ignoring Frain’s calls.

Frain helped Loki up. “Good work, soldier. Go and change.” He turned to the others. “Practice in pairs, I will return shortly.”

Frain and Loki left the arena but there was no sign of Vestina and Loki cloaked himself.

“Do you know what troubled your opponent?” Frain asked but when he turned, Loki wasn’t visible.

Loki left, knowing Frain would soon find the soldier sleeping in a changing room, and he went in search of Vestina.

***

Loki went to Vestina’s rooms first but he didn’t really expect her to be there, he just had to rule it out. Her maid opened the door and winced as she saw his black eye; Loki had changed his clothing using his magic but he hadn’t had time to heal his wounds.

“Is your mistress here? I must speak with her.”

“I’m sorry, Sir, she-”

He was surprised to hear Vestina’s voice coming from within.

“Let him in, Melifula. He won’t take no for an answer.”

The handmaiden let him into her rooms and led him out to the balcony, where Vestina sat with her back to the wall, her legs drawn up under her and her chin resting on her knees. Her eyes were still red and leaking tears but she didn’t bother to wipe them away.

“What do you want, Loki?” she asked, staring out over the city and not bothering to look at him.

“I want to apologise, and beg your forgiveness.”

“I accept your apology but you do not have my forgiveness, nor will you ever.” Her voice was dull and lifeless. She looked far younger than usual and, he realised with a pang of guilt, she was vulnerable.

He got down on one knee beside her.

“Vee, please, you have to understand, this marriage wasn’t my choice and if I’m honest, I resented you for it; I had no idea I would come to care for you so much. After you heard what I said, I could feel you slipping away from me. I knew if I didn’t do something drastic, I would lose you! I came to Alfheim hoping to prove my devotion, but you have kept your distance, probably fearing I would judge you again. The only way I could think to prove that I wouldn’t judge you was to see all those things you kept hidden from me. I knew you’d be angry, but I had to take that chance!”

Her tears were falling harder by the time he finished, but she made no move to wipe them away, nor did she look at him.

“So you thought the best way to get me to trust you, was to invade my privacy?” she asked, her voice still cool and oddly detached.

“I… never thought of it that way.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” She gave a hollow bark of laughter. “You accuse your brother of being arrogant, prideful and self-involved, but you never stop to realise that you and Thor are more alike than you want to admit.”

“Vee, please, look at me.”

“I can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because right now I am barely clinging onto my dignity by a thread. If I look at you, the urge to murder you will be too strong, and my people cannot afford that.”

Loki was surprised to feel the sting of tears in his own eyes.

“Vee-”

“Please go, Loki.”

“No, not until you tell me what I have to do to make this right!”

“You can't make this right, Loki. You… you not only invaded my privacy, you spied on me. How much did you see? Did you watch me change? Bathe? Pee?-”

“No, of course not.”

“You can repeat that until you your voice grows hoarse, but how can I ever trust that you are telling me the truth? You are such an inherently dishonest person, I will _never_ be able to trust you. If you told me the sky was blue, I’d have to look out of a window and check!”

“Vee, please!” the desperate whine in his voice was unlike him, but it reflected his feelings. “I did this for us, so there would be no secrets between us!”

“There’s a vast difference between being told a secret, and stealing it! You stole all my secrets, you savagely ripped them away from me, leaving me feeling…” Her tears cut off her words, and she lowered her forehead to her knees, her back shaking as she sobbed.

“No, I can fix this, Vee. Please, tell me I can fix this!”

It took her a few moments, but when her crying was under control she raised her head and finally met his gaze. He expected anger or venom, but instead he saw only grief and wretchedness.

“You cannot fix this. You will never be able to fix this. Now, please leave.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Vestina vaguely understood what Loki had hoped to accomplish, unfortunately the utter sense of violation she felt far outweighed any understanding.

She allowed herself a few hours to mope but that was all she allowed because as betrayed as she felt, she knew her marriage to Loki must still go ahead. The last Jotun raid had nearly succeeded in reaching their artefacts vault, and next time they might not be lucky enough to repel them. If they lost even one of the artefacts powering the shield, their planet was doomed, with no more than ten years before the heat and radiation smothered all life here.

And that was to say nothing of the damage the Jotun could do to the rest of the galaxy with such power at their disposal.

So after sitting on her balcony until her tears dried, she got up and prepared for dinner.

As she sat before her mirror, allowing Melifula to intricately braid her hair, she felt broken. She knew she should be impatient to have the ordeal of having her hair over with but today, she just didn’t care. As she sat, she applied her healing creams around her eyes, not because she cared about keeping up appearances, but because she knew she knew she wanted to avoid awkward questions.

Once her hair and makeup were finished, Melifula helped her dress in a golden gown, so beautiful it should improve even the most fractious of moods, but not Vestina’s.

In some ways, she was pleased with how she felt since being numb was better than being in pain and if her emotions never returned, she might be okay.

Once ready she headed out into the hallway, finding Loki waiting for her as expected. She gave him her hand without being asked but offered no greeting.

“You look beautiful,” he smiled tenderly at her, placing her hand on his arm as was custom.

Vestina was vaguely aware that at one point, that smile would have made her weak in the knees. No longer though.

“Thank you.”

“How are you?”

“I’m very well, thank you.”

He could obviously tell something was wrong, he’d have to be rather stupid not to, but he seemed unsure how to respond.

“Vee, please.”

“We will be late,” she interrupted.

“I know, but…” Her expression was so forlorn, that it would almost be cruel to press her at the moment, so he gave in. “Shall we?” he gestured before them.

“By all means.”

They walked in silence to the dining room and as usual, Loki helped Vee into her seat, before taking the chair beside her. Prince Mara was sitting opposite but the king was missing, which was unusual. “Have you had a good day, Prince Loki?” Queen Xara asked.

“I have, thank you. Will your husband not be joining us?”

Queen Xara’s carefully schooled features cracked for a second. “There was a terrible landslide a few hours ago. The King has taken some of his men to help digging efforts.”

“People are buried?” Loki sat forward.

“Yes, unfortunately some homes were affected.”

“Then you must allow me to go and help.”

“Father is fine,” Mara said with a derisive snort.

“We welcome the thought but the site of the landslide is a day’s ride over treacherous terrain,” Queen Xara explained. “I could not in all good conscience let you go, and there is no one to accompany you.”

“I’m surprised Vessy hasn’t offered,” Mara chimed in.

Frankly Loki was also surprised that Vestina wasn’t chomping at the bit to go and help herself. He was even more surprised when she didn’t even glare at her brother for his quip.

“Vestina knows her place is here,” Queen Xara answered.

“Well, please let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“That’s very kind of you, Prince Loki.”

The first course was served, but Vestina mostly just pushed the food around her plate, eating and drinking only enough to escape notice.

“Do you practice magic?” Loki asked Mara. They hadn’t interacted much but he felt the need to retaliate for his various slights against Vestina.

“Lord no, that’s a girl’s art,” Mara scoffed, taking a large sip of wine.

“Darling,” Queen Xara said with a painfully tight smile. “Prince Loki is a Seidr master.”

“Is he,” Mara smirked. “Well, I suppose not all men can fight.”

“I haven’t seen you in the training grounds since your return,” Loki noted.

“No, I’m just relaxing for a few days, recuperating.”

“Well when you’re better, I’d love a match.”

“Not if you’re going to cheat with magic,” he laughed, taking a swig from his goblet.

“Oh, I don’t need to use magic,” Loki smiled. “I’m one of the best fighters on Asgard. I can even hold my own against Thor.” Thor just had the edge when he was using Mjolnir, but they were pretty even when they went hand to hand.

Mara choked on his wine, coughing and spluttering for a few long moments until he had cleared his airway.

“Yes,” he croaked, “I’ll talk to the trainer and see if we can sort something out.”

“I look forward to it.”

“You’re quiet,” Mara said to his sister as the next course was served. “Something wrong?”

“What could possibly be wrong?” She asked robotically.

“Oh, I don’t know, but you always find something to moan-­”

“Mara!”

“What?” he demanded of his mother. “All she does is bloody moan!”

“We have a guest,” she pointedly reminded him.

“Yes, well if he is going to marry her, he deserves to know what she’s like.”

“Oh, I think I have a very good idea,” Loki smiled coolly.

The meal preceded in a similar fashion, with Loki making polite enquiries, mostly to Queen Xara since Mara was incredibly tedious. He hadn’t been so bad with his father in attendance but it was clear that he had no respect for either his mother or sister.

Despite being left out of the conversation though, he insisted in inserting his opinion into proceedings.

Vee remained quiet and Loki did not press matters, mostly because he daren’t.

When the meal was over, Loki offered to escort Vestina back to her quarters, which she accepted, but her mother pulled her aside for a moment before they could leave, and he strained to hear their conversation.

“I was so proud of you tonight,” Queen Xara smiled tenderly at her daughter. “You are truly growing into a wise and mature woman, and I couldn’t be happier for you. I think Loki is good for you, no?”

‘ _How can you not see that your daughter is suffering_?’ Loki wanted to yell. ‘ _She is miserable and hasn’t cracked a smile all evening!_ ’

He had thought her staid at times before but now, seeing how she was expected to act, Loki could see that even in her quiet and reserved times she had been positively exuberant.

“Thank you, mother. Now I think I should turn in.”

“Of course.”

Vestina walked to his side but neither of them spoke until they reached her rooms, then Loki felt he had to say something. An apology just wasn’t enough though.

“Good night, Vestina.”

“Good night, Loki,” she replied serenely but with dead eyes.

“I don’t suppose I could come in for a moment?” He didn’t know why he said that, he did not need another refusal to add to his growing list.

“If that is your wish, then of course.”

His jaw slackened in shock. While she wasn’t afraid to steal a few kisses (or more) she had never invited him into her rooms before, that was where she drew the line. This afternoon had been an exception and he hadn’t expected it to change anything between them. If anything, he expected her to try harder than ever to keep him out, both of her rooms and her heart.

“Perhaps another time,” he found himself whispering.

“Very well. Good night.” She turned and went inside.

Loki stood and stared at her door for a few moments, realising with dawning horror, that where her parents had failed at breaking her spirit, he had succeeded.

***

Loki spent most of the night trying to think of a way to fix this, and finally hit upon a solution as the sky outside his window began to lighten. Fetching paper and quill, he began to write, working past sun up, writing pages and pages, then carefully sealing each letter up with wax and a little bit of magic, so they could only be opened by the intended recipient.

When he looked to the time, he realised that over half the morning was gone, so he picked up the top letter and even although he knew she wouldn’t be there, he headed for Vestina’s rooms.

He knocked and Melifula answered.

“I know your mistress is not in at present, just please give her this when she returns.” He handed her the letter. “Please tell her that I think there might be something in there that she’ll be interested in reading.”

“I can give it to her now, if you’d like, Sir.”

He frowned. “She’s here?”

Melifula opened the door wide enough for Loki to see her sitting at her writing desk, dutifully hand writing a letter.

“I don’t wish to disturb her, I only came now because I have not slept and wished to deliver this before I do. Please inform her I will see her at dinner this evening.”

“As you wish.”

***

The letter stayed on the edge of Vestina’s desk, where she did her best to ignore it as she replied to a minor noble from Vanaheim. Her correspondence consisted mostly of writing to people she wasn’t voluntarily friends with, trying to keep relations between the realms cordial.

Vestina didn’t see much point in it but she had been taught to do this from infancy, so it was almost like second nature.

She actually felt quite good today. Steady. Unemotional. Blank.

It was liberating, actually.

The downside to being emotionless was that you also didn’t feel happy emotions but then, Vestina’s life was one of duty, not sunshine and puppies.

Nonetheless, that letter kept drawing her attention.

Something in there that she would want to read, he had told Melifula. She forced herself to wait until she had finished, then she pulled the letter over and unsealed it.

_My darling Vestina,_

_I realise that I have abused you horribly and I completely understand if you cannot forgive me. However at present, our relationship is uneven. I know far more about you than you do about me. I shall attempt to redress that balance. I do not have to keep swaths of my life hidden, as you do, so instead I shall be providing you with ample blackmail stories from my childhood._

_I will not ask you to keep these things secret because I do not deserve such consideration. My only hope is to make our union a little more balanced. And perhaps make you smile at my expense._

_So without further ado, I present the first of my embarrassing stories._

_A few years before puberty, Thor and I teamed up against Fandral and Volstagg for a game of dares. They dared us to retrieve a sword from the training ground but the weapons not in use were locked up in a large closet. We crept into the preparation area and had about half an hour until the warriors returned. We searched for keys but found none, so we examined the closet. It was freestanding and we were able to lever a plank off the top, so Thor climbed up and suggested he lower me into it, since I was thinner._

_I had nearly reached a sword but was an inch or two short, so Thor began to push me in. I grabbed the sword and told him to pull me up, but I was stuck fast. He pulled my feet, but no luck. He then decided he’d have better luck grabbing onto my belt for more leverage. He tugged so hard he fell off the closet, the belt snapped, taking my trousers and underwear with it and leaving me sticking out of the weapon closet, stark naked, just as the warriors returned from training._

_It took me 200 years to live that incident down, and a little forgetfulness charm on some of the warriors._

Despite herself, Vestina had a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

_I hope my humiliation brings you some small measure of comfort. I’ll send another one soon._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Loki_

Well, a few stories were hardly going to make everything magically all right, but she did get a perverse thrill from imagining his embarrassment.

***

When she returned from training, Vestina found another note pinned to her door. She tore it down and took it inside, but she made herself wait until after she had bathed to read it, then she settled on her couch to open it.

_We didn’t handle much money in the palace, everything was settled by bills paid directly by the treasury so when we were about two decades old, Mother decided to teach Thor and me about currency._

_At about the same time I was just starting to learn magic, and had just learned the benefit of adding a little gold dust to potions to increase their potency._

_Frigga turned around for a moment and when she turned back, five gold sovereigns were missing. I reasoned that if a little improved a potion, then it would improve my power too. I spent three days in the medical wing, waiting to pass them. I was miserable, watching everyone else play from the window and being a laughing stock among my friends._

Vestina shook her head at his antics, only a perfectionist like Loki would swallow gold in an attempt to be a better sorcerer.

She read for a while, then when Melifula came to help her dress for dinner, she locked the letter away with this morning’s.

Loki was waiting in the hallway again but other than asking after her, he didn’t try to initiate conversation with her. He left her alone at dinner as well, then escorted her back to her room afterwards, handing her another letter without comment.

She accepted, also without comment, then bid him good night.

She waited until Melifula had finished helping her disrobe, she did her nightly ablutions, then she climbed into bed and opened the letter.

_As a young boy Fandral, Volstagg, Thor and I were playing hide and seek and it was Thor’s turn to look. I found a hiding place in one of the closets in the children’s wing and waited to be discovered._

_And I waited and waited. It turned out that Thor had become distracted and given up after finding Volstagg, figuring Fandral and I would all come out when we got bored, but I fell asleep. When Frigga and Odin couldn’t find me, they ordered a full search of the palace and grounds, fearing I’d been kidnapped._

_For weeks afterwards people would start singing lullabies when I entered the room_.

Vestina placed the letter on her night stand and curled up under the covers.

***

After ten days of Loki’s secrets, Vestina’s heart was beginning to thaw towards him.

It might just be a matter of perception, but it felt to her as if Loki was often the butt of jokes around his friends. This morning’s story was the perfect example.

_Around about the time we were discovering the opposite sex, we had a trade delegation come to stay from Vanir. I was very taken with one of the delegate’s daughters. Of course we could converse in Allspeak but Fandral convinced me that if I spoke to her in Vanir she would be impressed. Possibly impressed enough to kiss me, so he taught me to say ‘You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen’ in Vanir._

_At the weekly dance, I approached her and recited the words Fandral had taught me. Everyone around her went quiet and stared at me. Fandral had actually taught me to say ‘you look like the rear end of a bilgesnipe’._

_I was ordered to remain in my rooms until the party had left._

It could be that pranks were common place, and she had little doubt that Loki got his own back whenever he could, but these stories didn’t feel reciprocal.

Of course they could all be false, she had no one who could vouch for their veracity but even so, she now found herself looking forward to the next one.

She couldn’t help but feel a lot more empathy with him now than she did before. She had observed for herself that the group dynamic among his friends seemed to centre around Thor, with everyone trying to bask in his light. If, as she suspected, Loki was the butt of many, perhaps even most jokes, then it would stand to reason that he wouldn’t go against them when they denigrated her.

That didn’t make it right, but she could better understand it. She had bitten her tongue many times over the years to avoid additional hassle, even agreeing with things she didn’t believe, just to avoid causing offence.

It didn’t negate his invasion of her privacy; however it did make her more sympathetic towards him in general.

He helped his cause greatly by not imposing on her at all. Her days were her own, and just yesterday she had resumed riding in the mornings, and she only saw Loki in the evenings. He would wait for her outside her door, no matter how early or late she was, he was always there, he would escort her to dinner, make polite conversation with her family, then escort her back to her rooms, wishing her a good night as he handed her another letter.

A few of his more recent secrets were less anecdotes and more like diary entries, where he would confess secrets which, while they might be embarrassing, were not known to anyone else.

He had told her about the upset he felt the day Thor was announced as Odin’s heir, and again at the ceremony where he was formally named the Crown Prince. He confessed not only his pain at being passed over but his feeling of inadequacy, which haunted him most of his life, and the resentment he harboured towards his family for favouring Thor, even towards Frigga, which then made him feel guilty.

She couldn’t help it, each day Loki became more and more of a rounded person to her, and she liked the man he was revealing himself to be. Of course at 800 years old, she couldn’t expect a few letters to tell her everything about him, but she appreciated his brutal honesty. In fact sometimes, she felt he was rather too hard on himself.

Feeling that way could only mean that she was starting to thaw, but she wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not.

All she did know, was that she was addicted to his little notes, longing for the insights they provided.

***

Although it was hard to be sure; after all, Vestina was a master of self­-control, Loki felt that she might be softening in her attitude towards him. Sometimes she would give him a small smile, especially when he collected her for dinner each evening.

Then a few nights ago, he swore he saw her suppressing a smirk when Loki bested Mara during one of their passive aggressive verbal sparring matches. Loki would far rather a physical sparring match, but apparently Mara was full of excuses.

Then last night as she accepted his third letter of the day, she smiled shyly.

“Can ask something?”

“Of course,” he assured her. “Anything.”

“Well in this morning’s letter, you said you spoke in the ancient dialect of a book you liked.”

He nodded for her to go on. He was still young, no older than 50, and rather pretentious in the way that the youthful can be. After reading several works of philosophy which were written an ancient Asgardian, he had spoken exclusively in that dialect for almost two months. Luckily, although a few words had died out completely, it was mostly still recognisable, rather like Middle English is to modern English.

And it marked him out as a pretentious prat, he had freely admitted in his letter.

“I was just wondering, was the philosopher Moroson?”

“Yes.” Loki’s answering smile was surprised but pleased. “How did you know?”

“I had to read a lot of important texts from other cultures, part of my training, but I had a soft spot for Moroson, and read far more than my tutors recommended. I just… I wondered if…”

“If we had that in common,” Loki finished for her. “If I recall, before I royally buggered everything up, we were discovering quite a few things we had in common.”

Vestina looked uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry, I shan’t read more into this than is here, and I don’t intend to push for more than you are willing to give. Believe me, I have learned my lesson there.”

“Thank you,” she smiled with sincerity.

He could have said something that might have made her feel guilty, perhaps how it was his pleasure. Only this situation wasn’t very pleasurable. He was through playing games though.

“Good night, Vee, sleep well.” He stepped away and with his next letter clutched to her chest, she entered her rooms.

Back in his rooms, Loki sat down to write a few more stories, since the last batch he had written were running low. The letters varied from a line or two­

‘ _I wasn’t very old when I discovered my ability to shapeshift and when the visiting dignitary, the King of the Trolls, asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, I told him I wanted to be a horse. Each time he visits, he still reminds me of that to this day_.’

To the middling­

‘ _I once stole a barrel of Asgardian Ale for my friends and I to enjoy over the harvest festival. I was very proud of my theft and we found somewhere private where we could sit and enjoy our illicit drink._

 _We tapped into the barrel and drank three tankards each, before we realised we weren’t getting drunk as we should. A little investigation revealed that it was a non­-alcoholic wine, made for people with certain medical conditions. Luckily no one dared tell about my shame because we would have all been punished for stealing, but my mistake was not soon lived down._ ’

To the shameful­

‘ _I once stuck a rock up my nose, and couldn’t get it out. I have no memory of the event, but am still reminded of it frequently._ ’

To the rather proud, but insightful in terms of his personality­

‘ _My first tutor asked to speak to my mother and proceeded to tell her that I wasn’t learning to read, and he feared that I might have some sort of difficulty learning. He was very worried, he’d never encountered anything like my almost refusal to try to read before._

_Frigga explained that she had taught me herself and that I was already taking adult books out from the library, and reading them on my own. The tutor was shocked and explained that he had assumed that my lack of interest in the reading primers, was because I couldn’t read them._

_That evening, Frigga asked me why I hadn’t told him I could read. I told her that he’d never asked me._ ’

He hoped that his stories were keeping her interested, giving her an insight into who he was and how his mind worked but most importantly, balancing the scales between them.

***

Loki turned to face Vestina, as he always did when he dropped her off at the end of the evening, and handed her a letter, as usual. He had more than pleasantries on his mind tonight however.

“I was wondering if I could talk with you soon,” Loki said, and saw her eyes widen in shock. “Nothing untoward, I assure you,” he rushed on. “It’s about your shield, actually, but it’s a little in-depth to go into now, and I have diagrams in my room.”

“Oh.” Was he fooling himself when he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes? “Of course. I am free tomorrow afternoon, if you would like.”

“You don’t have training?”

“Frain’s wife is unwell, so he has taken a few days off.”

“Nothing serious, I hope?”

“I don’t believe so, no. Where would you like to meet?”

“Could we meet in the vault?”

“You will not be allowed access to the lower levels on your own, but if you meet me by the west staircase at the fifteenth hour, we can go down together.”

“Until tomorrow then,” Loki bowed his head. “Good night, Vee.”

“Good night, Loki.”

***

The west staircase was narrow and more utilitarian than the others in the palace, used mainly by the servants and staff. On the ground floor, two guards stood sentry by the branch heading down, and Loki waited patiently near them for Vestina to arrive. The guards eyed him warily, but given his status they dared not chase him away.

“Loki,” he turned to see Vestina heading towards him. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long?”

“Not long at all. Shall we?”

She nodded and led him towards the stairs.

“I’m showing Loki the vault,” she told the guards. “Keep up the good work.”

Loki had noticed that Vee tended to talk to the servants, something his mother also did and had tried to get her sons to do. Thor refused however, saying a future king didn’t waste his time with the servants, and Loki had taken his cue from his older brother.

Now he was beginning to question if that was the right decision. He was beginning to question many things he had previously taken for granted.

Vee led him down two flights of stairs, then along a long windowless corridor to a large, underground hall. There was no door, rather it was guarded by a magic field.

“Only those who have been approved may step through,” Vestina explained, conjuring an uncooked poultry wing. “Anything that has not­” she threw the wing through the field and it instantly turned black, charred beyond all recognition. “Give me your hand,” she said, holding hers out.

He did as she asked, then Vestina closed her eyes and extended her other hand into the magic field. It hissed and crackled a few times, then all was calm and she opened her eyes and gestured for him to walk through.

After her demonstration, he was understandably cautious, raising one hand and testing the field, before finally stepping through. Vestina stepped through after him.

The hall was easily as large as Odin’s throne room and around the outer edges were boxes, while in the centre of the room was another, four sided force field, which was where the powerful stones were kept, and every ten meters, was a guard.

“The artefacts in those boxes used to be on display,” Vestina explained as she and Loki headed to the middle of the room. “Everything was packed away after an earthquake ten years ago.”

They stopped outside the magical force field.

“Can I step through?” he asked.

“No, access to one won’t grant you access to the other.” She held her hand out and without prompting, Loki placed his in hers.

Vestina tried to ignore the tingling sensation in her skin, the butterflies in her stomach, and the flush his touch brought to her face. She needed to concentrate in order to allow him access to the inner vault.

Her heightened emotions caused the magical field to spark once or twice, but she successfully added his energy signature to the list of those allowed through.

“Come,” she said, stepping through.

He followed and looked around the magical stones.

“The protection you have seems infallible,” Loki complimented her.

“Thank you, but no system is perfect. The Jotun haven’t yet breeched this, but they did breach the outer entrance the last time they were here.”

“How?” Loki asked.

“They overloaded the spell,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Overloaded? I don’t understand.”

“They threw our people through,” she admitted, shuddering at the memory. “Anyone they had felled, anyone they could catch, they threw through the field. Eventually it failed. We’ve strengthened it as much as we can since then, but just the thought of them doing anything like that again… The idea doesn’t bear thinking about.”

“No, quite.” He wondered how to broach the obvious suggestion without making her people seem callous. “I hate to ask, but had you considered a repellent force field?”

“Of course. Back when it was installed we tested both, and a field which repels anything that hits it uses far more energy, but this acts as a deterrent. Of course, we didn’t count on anyone attempting to gain entry being quite so… ruthless. It was short sighted of us. Now, with the planetary force field needing so much energy, we literally cannot afford to switch.”

“I will find you the power you need to find a solution to your planet’s problems, Vee, I give you my word.”

Vee looked into his eyes. “I believe you,” she finally admitted.

“Thank you. In the meantime, I believe I can make your shield more efficient.”

“Oh?” she seemed interested.

Loki gestured to the stones, which had been set up in a circle of stone plinths, which were designed channel the magical energy.

“You have these set up in series but I’ve done some experimenting with magical energies and if you set them up in parallel, they’re far more efficient. You’ll gain between five and fifteen percent in power.”

“I don’t understand.”

Loki withdrew a sketch from his robes and handed it to her, so she could see the setup he devised.

Vestina looked around and compared what they had to what Loki envisaged, but she was silent for so long that Loki began to fear she didn’t like it.

“Vee?” he asked, taking a step closer.

“We can do it,” she said. “It will take the stonemasons about a week to make, then perhaps a day to install. We could have this new format up and running in as little as three weeks.”

“Three weeks? But I thought you said­”

“Eight days? That doesn’t allow for my father to decide. He will insist on presenting it to his council, who will argue over it until Father makes up his mind, then they will all agree with him and a decision will be made. And that’s assuming you present the idea to father. It took him over a year to agree to my shield proposal, but he respects you, and he needs this union to go ahead, so I think he’ll listen to you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely. “And not just for how your people treat you, but for my own actions.” He suddenly saw with total clarity why she took his insults and spying so hard, despite the obvious reasons.

All her life she had been disrespected and her wants and talents swept aside, just as he had disrespected her, and swept her right to privacy aside in favour of his own need to know her better.

Vestina smiled tightly but didn’t reply to his apology.

“We should go and tell the king now,” she suggested. “The sooner he knows, the sooner your plan can be implemented.”

“Of course, good idea.”

They left the vault and headed for the stairs back up to the palace.

***

When he knocked on Vestina’s door two days later, he was surprised to find her opening it, rather than Melifula.

“My Lady,” he was slightly taken aback. “How are you this morning?”

“Very well, thank you, Loki. I was wondering if you’d care to join me for a ride this morning?”

“Oh, um, well yes. Yes, of course.”

She smiled. “Meet me by the fork in the path?”

“What? Oh, yes, where we used to meet.”

“Exactly,” she smiled.

“Yes, I’ll be there.” He felt as though there was more he should say, something that he was forgetting, but he just stood there, staring at her.

To be honest, this turn of events had thrown him.

“Is that for me?” she asked, pointing to the letter he clutched.

“What?” he looked down. “Oh yes, it is, of course.” He handed her the letter.

“I’ll see you soon,” Vestina said, stepping back and closing the door.

Loki felt slightly poleaxed and his mind was a whirr, wondering what she wanted. He daren’t hope that she had forgiven him, but he hoped nonetheless.

***

Vestina wasn’t sure that this was a good idea but she and Loki still had to be married, and it would surely be better if they could get along.

And she had missed Loki’s company.

He was waiting for her as she rode up, not in his female persona, although she was disguised as Tominas.

“Good morning.” He smiled as she approached.

“And to you,” she bowed her head slightly.

“I’m sorry if I appeared… skittish this morning,” he said as her pony pulled alongside his horse and they began to walk side by side. “You caught me off guard.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, Loki, it takes a lot more than that to make me uncomfortable,” she smiled slightly. “I thought it was endearing, actually.”

“That I behaved like a lovesick teenager?” he scoffed, but not unkindly. “If you say so.”

“So, how are you liking Alfheim?” Vestina asked, and Loki realised that the conversation was veering away from the personal.

“Before we go on, might I ask that you drop the illusion?”

Vestina looked over at him and pursed her lips.

“We’ve never run into anyone else, but if you’re worried about being seen, I can make us both invisible.”

“Alright,” she agreed and with a shimmer, her face changed back to normal, although her clothes weren’t an illusion and remained the same.

They both glowed green briefly. “Just the invisibility spell,” he explained. “As for your question, I like Alfheim very much, but some of its customs I am unsure about.

“I think that is to be expected,” she replied. “I found many of Asgard’s customs unusual to begin with. Although I confess, I chafe against some of the Alfar customs too, as you know.”

“Well, on Asgard you will have much more freedom.”

“I will have some more freedom. I will still represent my race and must be careful how I comport myself.”

“I have faith you will find the right balance,” Loki assured her.

“Don’t flatter me,” she chided.

“I’m not!” he seemed shocked by her reaction. “In many ways you remind me of Frigga, with her innate grace and strength of character. I expect there are very few situations where you could not handle yourself, and I genuinely mean that.”

Vestina appraised him for a moment, then nodded her acceptance of his words.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“But do not think flattery is the way to my heart.”

“I don’t. I’m actually hoping that honesty is.”

Vestina had to suppress her smile, he was such a smooth son of a bitch.

Of course it wasn’t a matter of getting to her heart, she already loved him and there seemed to be no altering that.

His challenge now was getting through her defences.

“How are your people recovering from the landslide?” he asked, deciding that things had become personal enough for now. He didn’t want to push his luck.

“We are coordinating our efforts with the village council, providing food, medical assistance, temporary shelter and the resources to rebuild.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

They continued to talk, and Loki vowed to do nothing to mess up this newfound truce.

***

Loki’s new hobby was finding new and inventive ways to torture Mara. It was nothing personal, he played such pranks on everyone who thought magic inferior. And all right, perhaps he played a few more tricks on Mara than he might other people, and perhaps that might be motivated by his treatment of Vestina, but it absolutely was not personal. Not even when he rubbed a particular plant extract that caused irritation on a very specific place on all of his underwear. Nope, not personal at all.

It was karma, Loki told himself. People who didn’t respect magic were abused by it. People who bullied others should be bullied. People who slept around and abused their rank should have cause to wonder if they had finally caught something nasty.

Karma, thy name is Loki, he told himself.

Of course, he knew he was lying to himself, he knew he was doing this because he wanted to… and perhaps because in some small way, he was trying to make up for his own ill treatment of Vestina.

They were walking in the gardens when Vee spotted Mara, walking briskly back to the palace, shaking his hands around his head and muttering to himself.

Vee stilled and watched his odd behaviour with a mixture of confusion and delight.

“Vestina!” he called spotting her and making his way over.

He seemed to make an effort to stop waving his hands, but was unable to resist and as he drew closer, she spotted insects hovering around his head. Only about half a dozen dragon bugs, fairly large but harmless, they were persistent however and when he stopped swiping at the air, they handed on him.

“Mara, whatever is the matter?”

“Use your hocus pocus and get rid of these blasted bugs! They’ve been following me around all morning and no matter how many I kill, more replace them!”

“Oh Mara, I would never dream of sullying your good name with my cowardly magic. Besides, magic is no replacement for good personal hygiene.”

Mara really couldn’t refute her words but angry, he raised his hand to strike her.

“That didn’t work out well for you last time,” Vestina reminded him, readying herself to block his blow.

Mara evidently remembered, and with a yell of rage, turned and stormed back to the castle, Loki and Vestina’s laugher ringing in his ears.

“You are bad, Loki,” she said as they resumed their walk.

He appeared surprised.

“Just because I haven’t said anything, doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed.”

Loki filed that information away, realising that he would be wise to never underestimate her.

“I especially liked that trick with his food. How did you accomplish that?” she asked.

“A simple repellent charm placed on his fork, but delayed, so he has time to raise the food off the plate, but not enough to eat it before it falls off his fork.”

“I shall have to remember that.”

“A lot of misfortune is going to befall my friends when we get back to Asgard, isn’t it?”

“Of course not.” She gave him a sly smile.

Loki smirked in reply. His life with her was never going to be boring.

***

Loki answered the pounding on his door, intending to reprimand whatever servant thought that this was an appropriate way to behave in the middle of the night.

“Vestina! What­-”

“There is a storm coming,” she explained, grabbing his hand. “You must come with me to one of the shelters.”

“But­”

“Loki, please, there is no time.”

He pulled his door closed and followed behind her. All around him, the corridors were bustling with activity, servants closing storm shutters, trying to save some of the artworks, or ushering people to safety.

Like him, Vestina was in her nightclothes, some kind of sky blue cotton pyjamas, with her chestnut hair braided down her back in one long plait. His clothing, while not dissimilar in style, was silk, as befitted a prince. He vaguely wondered why she wore such basic garments but now was not the time for such impertinent questions.

“I thought storms weren’t very bad here,” Loki said. “You told me the city was relatively sheltered.”

“Is it.”

Loki looked around at the chaos. If this was what was necessary for a mild storm, he didn’t want to know what a bad one could do.

“Do they usually come with so little warning?” he asked.

“No, we have an early warning system in place but for some reason, it didn’t work. The first we knew of the storm was when the winds picked up.”

As though to prove how strong they were, a shutter broke free at that moment and a huge gust of wind filled the corridor, strong enough to unbalance him slightly. If it was that strong inside, he hated to think what things were like outside.

“Where are we going?”

“The basement,” she answered. “We have a network of rooms and tunnels under the town that our people can shelter in until the storm is over.”

Something about this was worrying Loki, and it wasn’t a fear of storms.

“Vestina,” he tightened his grip on her hand and slowed his pace. “Vestina, wait, please.”

“We have to get to safety,” she urged as she turned to look at him, panic in her eyes.

“Just a few moments, please.”

She was clearly torn but evidently decided to trust him, leading him to an alcove where they wouldn’t be in anyone’s way.

“Has your warning system ever failed before?” Loki asked her, having to yell over both the noise of the storm, and the people around them.

“Not as far as I know.”

“How much warning would you usually have?”

“At least three days, we monitor all weather activity.”

“So is the system down?”

“No, I don’t understand it, Loki, but it’s like it just… didn’t see this storm.”

“Didn’t see it?”

“Like it wasn’t there.”

“Vee, I don’t know how, but I don’t think this is a malfunction, I think your system has been duped.”

“Duped?”

“Tricked, fooled, blinded, call it what you will, but this is no accident, someone planned this!”

“Who?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say the Jotun. They have always been repelled before, so perhaps they think that by attacking during a storm their chances of success are increased.”

Vestina looked shocked.

“I know you have little reason to, but I’m asking you to trust me, Vee. Can you do that?”

“No, you’re right, it makes perfect sense, they can thrive in weather conditions we might be killed by. It’s the perfect ruse; we all hide away, leaving them virtually unhindered access to our vault.” She looked around, panicked. “But our troops are all over the place, only a few remain at their posts because most positions are unsafe to man during a storm. How will we­-” Loki took ahold of her upper arms and gently shook her to get her attention.

“I need you to take me to the vault, Vestina, can you do that?”

“But the guards­”

“There will be guards there, they will know how to contact the others. The vault is underground, correct?”

She nodded.

“Then we should be able to guard it without any danger from the storm.”

Vestina seemed to shake off whatever fear was making her slightly frantic and she took Loki’s hand again, dragging him with her as she headed back into the melee.

Ten minutes later, as many guards as could be found were assembled in the stairway and corridor to the vault. Since it wasn’t really their purview, she and Loki were taking orders from the head of the King’s Guard, Frain. He tried to order the princess away because while he knew she could fight, no one else did. She insisted that her magic could help strengthen the force fields, so with reluctance he allowed her to stay, but inside the vault, away from the fighting.

Since Loki was a visiting dignitary, Frain insisted that he stay with Vestina, and Loki had absolutely no objections to that. He really didn’t care if the Jotun stole every stone the Alfar had, as long as Vestina was unharmed.

Loki looked around the vault and an idea occurred to him.

“It’s night time,” Loki said.

“I know.” Vestina looked over to him, confused.

“The shield isn’t needed to protect the realm from the sun at night! We could divert the power from the shield into the force fields, turn it into a repellant field, rather than an incinerator!”

They could hear the first signs of fighting, although they were distant.

“Do we have time?” she asked.

“If your guards are good we will, and it will save the injured from being killed by getting tossed through the force field.”

Vestina took only another moment to make up her mind, looking from the stones in the inner vault to the corridor where the fight was starting, out of their sight for now.

“All right, what do you need me to do?”

He conjured a basket filled with golden pebbles, and one large black stone on top.

“Interrupt the connection to the planetary force field with the black quartz stone, then while I work on changing the magical field, lay the golden quartz in a line leading to the door, make sure the stones all touch. I should be finished by then and I can divert the power into resistant field.”

Vestina nodded, accepted the basket and ran off to do as he instructed.

The sounds of fighting became steadily louder until Loki could see battle taking place at the end of the corridor.

“How are you coming?” he called. The difficult part for him, was dismantling a spell made by another.

“Almost finished,” she called back. “How long do we have?”

“Not long.”

The fighting came closer and was barely ten feet away when he manage to take the original spell down. He worked swiftly to erect the new one, then helped Vestina place the final few stones. A quick incantation to meld the final stone with the door frame and the force field pulsed with power, before settling down into a soft green glow.

“You’re sure it’ll keep them out?” Vee asked.

“Why would you let me do it if you weren’t sure it would work?”

“I trust you,” she answered, honestly. “I just need some reassurance.”

“It will hold, I promise.”

Vestina looked out into the corridor. “We should help them.”

The cries of battle filled the air but being behind the field gave them a sort of detachment, although Vestina was well aware that it was an illusion.

“We should stay here,” Loki argued.

“No, we have to help.”

“We have to protect these stones, we are the last line of defence.”

Vestina looked from Loki to the corridor. “I have to.”

She made to step through the force field, which like the previous one, didn’t work on her, but Loki grabbed her shoulder.

“I’ll go, you stay here.”

“We’ve done all we can here,” she argued. “This will hold or it won’t. Either way, there’s nothing more we can do.”

She stepped through, leaving Loki no choice but to follow.

The Jotun hadn’t expected them to be ready for an attack, thus they hadn’t brought quite enough warriors to deplete the Alfar forces, but they were giving it everything they had, making the fighting vicious and brutal.

Vestina fought well using both her fighting ability and her magic and from what he could see, Loki was impressed, but her opponents were twice her size and strength.

Even he was having more difficulty than expected in repelling them, but his efforts were somewhat thwarted by his inability to stop checking on Vestina.

It was a good thing too, because while she fought off a Jotun in front of her, she missed the one behind, aiming an ice spear at her heart.

“VEE!” Loki yelled, throwing himself at her.

She was shocked as his body slammed into hers, then horrified as she saw the ice meant for her pierce Loki’s chest. He stood there impaled by ice, and watched as Vestina sent an energy burst at both Jotun closest to him, throwing them into the wall and knocking them unconscious.

She approached and Loki tried his hardest to cling to consciousness, but the pain was too great. Or maybe it was the blood loss. It was hard to keep track of those things.

“Vee,” he whispered.

“Ssh, don’t try to talk, we need to get you to a healer.” She seemed frightened to touch him, as though she might hurt him more, so he reached for her hand and pressed it to his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he said with his last ounce of coherence.

“Loki? LOKI! Loki, wake up!”

He wasn’t asleep, but he wasn’t awake either. Luckily, wherever he was, the pain he felt was dimmed and after a few helpless moments, watching the fighting continue, his vision finally blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

The first thing Loki saw when he opened his eyes, was Vestina’s angry face looming over him.

“You stupid, thoughtless, idiotic, imbecilic idiot!”

Loki groaned and put a hand to his head. “Forgive me but, didn’t I just save your life?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yes!”

Loki sighed. “Doesn’t that earn me a little less yelling, at least?”

She pulled her chair closer to the bed, facing the headboard, and sat down.

“Do you have any idea what would have happened if you had got yourself killed?!” she asked.

“I hadn’t given it much thought, no,” he admitted. “I was rather more concerned with saving you.”

“I am expendable, Loki. You are not. Can you imagine what Odin would have done when he learned that my people had got you killed?”

“And what would I have done had you been killed?” he asked. “I realise your people are important to you, Vee, but you are just as important to me.”

“Yes, well…” she swallowed. “Do not let it happen again, Loki, or I may kill you myself.”

“Noted.”

Her expression softened. “How do you feel?”

“Rather like I did after being hit by a lightning blast from Mjolnir.”

He tried to sit up and Vestina rushed forward to help him, placing pillows behind his back to support him. He was surprised to realise he was in his room.

“That ice spear went right through your chest, pulverising your lung and shattering three ribs. A fraction higher and it would have gone straight through your heart.”

“Yes, well, I suppose it’s lucky I’m tall.” Hearing how close he came to death made him uncomfortable. “I’m surprised I’m not still in the healing rooms.”

“You were, but I knew you’d be more comfortable here so once the rush was over, I made them move you. Don’t worry, I’m a trained healer, Loki, I’ve been with you the whole time.”

“What about your reputation?”

“Too much is going on right now for anyone to worry about my reputation.”

“Thank you,” he said with sincerity.

Vestina blushed. “Can I get you anything?” she asked.

“Some water, please?”

“Of course.” She stood up.

“And perhaps a bath.”

“You really shouldn’t leave the bed for another two days at least, but I can arrange for you to have a wash. Will that do?”

“Good enough.”

She went to fetch his water and returned with a jug and goblet.

“Here,” she handed him a cup, which he gulped down so quickly, a drop escaped from the side of his mouth.

Vestina reached out and caught the drip with her finger, gently wiping it away but when her gaze met Loki’s, her smile faded.

She smiled shyly at him.

“Thank you, Loki,” she said softly. “I didn’t expect you to try and give your life for mine.”

“What else could I do? I love you, Vee. I’ve been trying to show you that since I got here, but you’re rather too stubborn to see it.”

“I’m sorry,” she bowed her head but Loki placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head back up.

“Please stop hiding from me. I feel like we’re finally connecting again and I don’t want to lose you behind that polite but cool façade.”

“Loki,” she took his hand in both of hers and cradled it against her chest. “I love you too, I know it doesn’t seem like it, but if I didn’t feel strongly for you, I wouldn’t have been hurt by your words, I wouldn’t care what you thought of me.”

“I know, darling, I worked that much out for myself.”

“You have to realise though, I’ve spent my life hiding behind that polite yet cool façade, it is second nature to me now.”

“Then I will make it my life’s work to knock down those walls you build, because I want everyone to see how amazing you are.”

Vestina looked terrified and lowered Loki’s hand to her lap.

“I’ll try to be myself a little more around you, Loki, but please don’t try to force anything else. Let me decide what to show of myself.”

“I was only teasing, darling.” His demeanour softened. “I’ve learned that trying to impose my will on you yields very poor results.”

“Thank you.” She visibly relaxed.

“So…” he wanted to say more but felt it best not to press just yet. “The attack, was it successfully thwarted?”

Her expression grew sombre.

“It was, but at a heavy price. Once news of the attack spread, a second battalion was able to come at the Jotun from the rear, pinning them in the corridor, but we sustained heavy losses.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Can’t I be sorry that you were upset?”

She nodded and offered him a small smile. “So, you’re stuck here, for a while at least, what would you like to do?”

Loki pretended to consider. “Well, let’s see what the options are. I have a large, comfortable bed, a beautiful young woman, whatever could we do to pass the time?”

Vestina didn’t try very hard to suppress her smirk. “I was thinking more along the lines of getting you a book.”

“How terribly dull.”

“You aren’t up to that, and you know it.”

“How about a kiss then?”

“You want to spend the next two days kissing?”

“I can certainly think of worse ways to pass the time.”

Vestina leaned forward slowly, sliding off her chair and onto the edge of the bed, then she paused with her face a few inches away from his.

“I’m not sure you’ve earned a kiss.”

“Not even for saving your life?”

She considered for a moment. “Maybe that earns you one kiss?”

“Just one? I rather think that’s worth a lifetime of kisses.”

“Is that right?”

“It is,” Loki insisted.

“And what do I get for saving your life after you passed out?”

“A lifetime of kisses, of course.”

“That is a very large debt we both have to pay off.”

“It is,” Loki agreed. “So we really should make a start, don’t you think?”

“That might be prudent,” she nodded, but made no move to kiss him.

Loki grabbed her and rolled them over, so she was lying on the opposite side of the bed and he was hovering over her.

Vestina laughed but her merriment faded a moment later when he grimaced.

“Oww!” he groaned.

“Are you okay?” she sounded panicked.

Loki laid his head on her shoulder. “I think I just discovered why you insisted on bed rest.”

Vee put her arms around him and gently turned them again, so Loki was the one on his back, then she raised his shirt and laid her hand over the site of his wound, which was healing but still a bright pink colour. The skin around her hand tingled and he closed his eyes.

“You haven’t done any additional damage,” she told him, opening her eyes and seeming relieved. “But if you do anything without my permission, especially something that stupid again...”

“You’ll kill me?”

“No, that would defeat the object of saving your life. I will however, make you suffer once you’re recovered.”

Loki grimaced. “I suppose I’d better be a good boy then.”

“Finally, he speaks sense.”

Loki’s glower was rather spoilt by the edges of his lips turning up.

Vestina leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to is lips, and Loki rose off the bed as she pulled away, trying to prolong it.

“You call that a kiss?” he asked, aghast.

“I call that a taste. If you behave, there will be more.”

“It would be a far better tactic to use your kisses to distract me.”

She grew serious. “As fun as that sounds, Loki, I do have a reputation to uphold. I shouldn’t be alone in here with you at all.”

Loki nodded his understanding, then send a pulse of magic towards the door.

“Now no one can open the door without me releasing the magical seal.”

“You don’t think people will wonder why you’ve locked the door while we’re alone in here?”

He shrugged. “I’ll make you invisible,” he suggested. “Tell people I was changing.”

“You have an answer for everything.”

“I do.” He nodded. “So I suppose there’s nothing left to do but kiss me.”

“With pleasure,” Vestina smiled, then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

***

On day three, Loki was well enough to visit the gardens, but Vestina watched over him like a hawk, insisting he not walk for too long and take frequent rests. She also insisted on hooking her arm through his, just in case he should come over weak or lose his balance.

As they headed into the rose garden, Vestina’s father was there, King Joffar, and he appeared rather torn between wanting to glare at his daughter and smile at Loki.

“Is something wrong?” Loki asked Vee as they approached, for it would be rude not to greet the king.

“My decision to fight the other night was not taken well by my father, or my brother and mother, honestly.”

“Well, no wonder you’ve been spending so much time with me,” he teased, and Vee blushed and smiled. “I have to ask though, since you were taught to fight with your parents’ permission, shouldn’t they be… well, if not pleased that people saw you, then at least resigned to the possibility that it might happen?”

“Father is unhappy because Mara was given the choice to join the guards who came down to fight, but he refused because he has never been made to fight. That I, a woman no less, not only chose to fight but fought well, has shamed him.”

“And his shame is your fault?” Loki sounded incredulous.

“You know our ways, Loki,” she said softly as Joffar was getting close. “We are not as progressive as Asgard.”

“Indeed,” Loki murmured in reply, plastering a smile on his face as Joffar stopped before them.

“Prince Loki.”

“King Joffar.”

The men bowed to each other.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” was Loki’s opening barb, because it was their black sheep daughter who had cared for him.

“I am only sorry it was necessary at all. You should not have had to risk your life to protect my daughter, I apologise.”

“I am the one who should apologise, Vestina tried to take us to a shelter but I refused to go. I convinced her to go down to the basement with me to amend the spell and when I then insisted on joining the fray, she had little choice but to try and protect me. Your daughter is an excellent fighter.”

“Still, she should have known better.”

“If you say so, but without her help, your gems would all now be in Jotun hands. She deserves your highest praise, not scorn.”

Joffar looked rather as though he had an unpleasant taste in his mouth as he looked from one to the other.

“King Odin sent word while you were unwell, the contracts are finalised and the wedding can proceed when you are both ready.”

“This is good news indeed,” Loki bowed slightly, showing deference since although he wanted to stand up for Vestina, her father still had the power to put a stop to this union. He’d have to be an idiot to do so, but he could. Knowing how backwards this society could be, Loki wouldn’t be at all surprised if he was the sort of man to cut off his nose to spite his face. “Thank you for telling me.”

“We will do all that we can to facilitate a speedy union.”

Loki knew that he was essentially writing his daughter off, keen to be rid of her, but Loki wasn’t going to let such a nasty comment slide.

“Then you have my thanks,” Loki turned to Vee and smiled warmly. “My mother especially is looking forward to Vestina coming to live with us,” he turned back to Joffar, “and I know Thor is looking forward to seeing her again.”

“If you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to.” King Joffar nodded.

“Of course.”

“Good day, Prince Loki.”

Loki watched at the king strode out of the garden, noting that not once had he looked at, let alone greeted his daughter. He felt Vestina relax as her father left the garden, and he made his way to a stone bench, pulling her with him.

“I’m sorry, darling.”

“It’s not your fault, Loki.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry. For the record, I have no wish to own you, Vee, and I fully trust your judgement.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“Tell me, the braids your father and some warriors wear, what are they for?”

It took her a moment to adapt to the change in conversation but when she did, she blushed.

“They are from a wife or betrothed.”

“But why grow only one strand of hair so long? And why do some appear to dye it?”

“Oh, they don’t,” she explained. “The longer hair belongs to their women. We take a small strand and magically join it to a cut strand of hair on those we love, usually near the root so it takes longer to grow out. Many millennia ago my people believed that a woman’s strength was in her hair. By cutting a strand and combining it in the hair of the men they loved, it was thought that in battle, they could call on their beloved's life force if necessary. Before a large battle, some women would attach multiple strands, and they were braided so they could easily be tied back. Now it’s just a beautiful tradition and we generally stick to one or two.”

He smiled as she told her story.

“I wonder, might that be something you would do for me?”

She smiled shyly. “Won’t your people laugh?”

“I don’t care,” he grinned. “I can think of nothing better than carrying a piece of you with me into battle.”

“Then I’d love to. Now?”

“Is as good a time as any.”

She smiled and, swinging her braid in front of her shoulder, she began undoing it.

“One or two?” she asked.

“Two, I think. I like the symmetry.”

Using her magic, she cut a section of her hair, and bonded it to a piece of Loki’s just behind his ear, then she plaited it to the end and sealed it with magic. She repeated the process on his other side and smiled when she was done.

Loki twirled the strands, which came to mid chest on him, through his fingers.

“So,” he grinned, “let’s return to Asgard this afternoon and start arranging the wedding?”

“You can’t travel yet, the bifrost beam is too strong, it might reopen all your healing wounds.”

“How long?” he asked incredulously.

“At least three days, but I’d be happier with five.”

Loki looked peeved.

“Please, for me, Loki? I’d hate to marry a dead man.”

“Fine,” he huffed, but his mood was more teasing than serious.

“But you can send a message to someone asking them to begin preparations,” Vestina smirked.

Loki grinned. “Honestly, mother has probably already begun, but I’ll send a note telling her to make it as soon as possible, and that she has free reign. She does, doesn’t she?”

“I trust your mother’s taste implicitly,” she assured him.

“Good. Then is a week too soon?”

“I think perhaps six would be better,” Vestina argued, after all, dignitaries from other realms needed time to make travel arrangements.

“Six! Unthinkable. Two, maximum.”

“This is not a negotiation, Loki,” Vestina laughed.

“Everything is a negotiation,” Loki said seriously.

Vestina frowned. “But-”

Loki’s smirk gave away that he was teasing.

“Loki Odinson! If you weren’t already seriously injured, I would send you back to the healers.”

Loki laughed, even if it did hurt his wound site a little, and Vee joined in.

“Laugher!” a rather booming voice behind them said, and hey turned to see Thor striding towards them. “You cannot be too unwell if you are this merry.”

“What in the world are you doing here?” Loki asked, getting to his feet and embracing Thor. “Oh, not too hard,” Loki winced. “I’m healing well, but I was run through.”

Vestina was at his side in an instant. “Loki, you must be careful,” she chided. “And you!” she pointed her finger at Thor, “need to respect the fact that Loki was badly wounded and not be your unusual oafish self.”

Thor was taken aback by her demeanour, having only seen the reserved and polite side of her before.

“My apologies, Princess Vestina. It will not happen again.”

“Thank you.” Vestina relaxed. “And welcome to Alfheim.”

“It is an honour to be here.” Thor grinned. “And after that outburst, I can better believe Heimdall’s tale of you protecting Loki.”

“You know of that in Asgard?” Vestina looked worried.

“Relax,” Loki put his arm around her shoulders. “Your talents will be appreciated in Asgard.” He looked to Thor and explained. “Alfheim has very strict rules governing the behaviour of its women.”

“You shall not face that on Asgard,” Thor assured her. “Well, not as much. Sif will certainly appreciate another skilled female warrior. She has started something of a trend on Asgard but it takes many years to become proficient.”

“You do not know how proficient I am yet, Thor,” Vestina cautioned, uncomfortable with the praise. “You fought Frost Giants and lived to tell the tale, that is recommendation enough for me.” He grinned. “In answer to your earlier questions, I’m here to see my favourite brother”

“Only brother,” Loki corrected with a sly smile.

“And I would have come earlier, except there was a skirmish on Vanaheim which required our attention. As for why I am here, Mother wants to know when you’re planning on marrying. She says to tell you that you can return today, if you wish.”

Vestina’s smile faded at the thought of losing Loki. “Loki probably shouldn’t travel so soon,” she argued.

“Eir has brought a healing stone with her, which should greatly speed his recovery, she will then accompany us back, and we have a carriage waiting to return you to the palace, if you want to come, that is.”

Loki looked torn. “I’ve missed you, brother, but I don’t want to return without Vee.”

“But the invitation is for both of you,” Thor grinned.

“Thank you,” Vestina looked disheartened, “but Protocol dictates that I cannot travel alone, and my family will not accommodate such a request at the moment, they are rather displeased with me.”

“Oh, Mother knows, that’s why she’s talking to your parents now, asking if she can act as your chaperone. I can’t see them saying no to the Allmother, can you?”

“The Allmother came?” Vee asked, a smile threatening to break out.

“How many times have I told you that Mother loves you?” Loki chided. “Perhaps now you will believe me.”

“Mother says that unless you want to, you need not return to Alfheim before the wedding,” Thor added.

Vee’s heart skipped a beat at the thought, and a cautious smile formed on her lips. She and Loki could start their lives together, or at least start planning for the future.

“You mean that? Do not jest with me, Thor.”

“I would not,” Thor assured her. “We can leave as soon as you are ready. If you need some time, Eir will stay and accompany you and Loki back when you’re ready.”

The relief Vestina felt was greater than she thought possible and she turned to Loki, hugging him tightly while she let out some strange, high pitched squeal.

Loki groaned in pain and Vestina pulled away, shocked at her thoughtlessness.

“Oh my word, are you all right? I’m so sorry, Loki. Let’s get you back inside where you can rest.”

“I have to pack, surely.”

“No, you have to tell other people what to pack for you,” Vestina coached. “Come on, we’ll get started now.” Taking his arm, she began to guide him back towards the palace.

Loki threw a satisfied smile over his shoulder, the look saying that Loki had been right, there was another side to Vee, and Thor had now seen it for himself, if only briefly.

Thor nodded, grinning as he followed them back inside.

***

**Four weeks later**

Vestina played with the smattering of hair on Loki’s chest as they reclined on his, no, _their_ bed, enjoying the afterglow.

“Whoever decided that newlywed couples should take a year off was very wise,” Vee noted.

“Hmm,” Loki agreed. “Although you shall kill me long before the year is out if you keep this up.”

Vestina raised her head and turned to favour him with an impish grin.

“Excuse me, but I believe you initiated at least half of our encounters.”

“Well I had no choice, if you’re going to parade around in that scrap of material and call it a nightgown, then you can hardly expect me to keep my hands to myself.”

“And as long as you parade around in leather, how is any red blooded woman supposed to resist your charms? Or naked. You’re just as tempting then. And even just shirtless, really. I’m afraid if you want a relaxing marriage, you shall have to wear a hessian sack in my presence.”

Loki chuckled.

“And a mask,” she added, leaning forward enough to steal a kiss.

“You know, love, if we don’t get out of bed soon, they will replace our breakfast things with lunch.”

“I’m not hungry,” Vestina shrugged.

“Now, now, if you don’t eat, you won’t be able to keep up with me. I can't have you passing out in the middle of making love, unless it’s because I’ve overloaded you with pleasure.”

“But I swore I wouldn’t leave this bed. You wouldn’t make a liar of me, would you?”

Loki shook his head at her antics but he wore an indulgent smile. “Fine, then allow me to collect the food and you can eat it in bed.”

Vestina considered for a moment. “That would be acceptable.”

“Good.” Naked as the day he was born, Loki slipped from under the covers and headed for the door that led to his living area. “And when I get back, we’ll discuss the logistics of bathing in bed.”

A pillow sailed towards his head but he managed to duck out of the way, flashing Vestina a smug smile, as well as his wedding tackle.

Vee lay back on the bed, staring up at Loki’s canopy. No, it was their bed now, so the bed’s canopy was as much hers as his.

Their year off wasn’t really a whole year off of work, she and Loki still had to train and when necessary, go into combat, although their presence would only be required in large battles, not smaller skirmishes. They would also be expected to increase their social duties, hosting the leaders and dignitaries from the others realms, but they were both excused from the bureaucratic matters of state, which was a welcome relief and something Vestina intended to make the most of.

Loki was singing one of Vestina’s favourite songs with much enthusiasm but little skill; it was written for a female voice so although Loki could sing, he couldn’t hit the high notes and he marched back in, murdering the chorus.

Vestina winced as she sat up, placing pillows against the headboard for them both to rest against and her stomach rumbled as Loki set the tray in the middle of the bed and carefully climbed in opposite Vee.

“Sorry,” he said.

“No, no, I like it,” Vestina assured him. “I’m only sorry that you haven’t serenaded me, as you did for...”

“Oh no, don’t remind me,” he groaned, hanging his head in shame. She was referring to was one of the stories he’d written for her, where he decided to serenade the girl he had an attraction to, but she had not been alone, and her friends had teased him mercilessly.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I shouldn’t torment you.”

“No, no, tease away. I told you those things for a reason.”

“But I don’t wish to be like your friends and brother, finding fun in your embarrassment.”

“Well… that’s very…” he struggled to find the right words. “Noble of you.”

“You mean dull,” she clarified.

“No, no I would never...”

“Loki.”

He looked over to her.

“Just because I won’t make fun of you and enjoy your humiliation, doesn’t mean I won’t tease you.”

“Good, and in return, I will tease you to the brink of an orgasm but never let you fall over the edge.”

“I can do that for myself, you know,” she quipped, although the thought of Loki teasing her in such a manner did sound very appealing.

“Not with your hands tied to the bedposts.”

He looked so smug that Vestina wasn’t sure whether to slap him, or beg him to do it to her.

Her thought was interrupted by her stomach growling.

“Maybe I’m hungrier than I thought,” she grinned, looking to the breakfast tray.

Loki reached out and plucked a bunch of sorberries from the tray, plucking a large one from the vine and pressing it against Vee’s lips.

She bit the fruit in half, and Loki’s gaze was captivated by a drop of juice that fell from her plump lower lip and tried to escape over her chin. Her tongue darted out and caught the drip before its daring escape attempt got very far.

“Yes, well,” Loki said, his voice deepening with desire. “Just a quick refuelling, then we can work up an appetite once more.” He popped the other half of the berry in his own mouth.

Vestina reached for a pastry, buttered it, then tore a little bit off to feed Loki.

Loki fed her another berry and this time she left the drip alone, causing Loki to smirk. He waited until it trailed over her jaw and onto her neck before he leaned across and licked it off. When he reached the edge of her lips, she moved to kiss him but Loki pulled away, denying her and giving her a taste of the tortures he had in store for her.

After that breakfast became one big act of foreplay, with each feeding the other and any messes, spills and drips being licked, kissed or nibbled off.

Sating their hunger took a little longer than usual but when done, Loki pressed Vestina to the mattress, grabbed a handful of berries and held them over her navel.

“If you do that, we’ll need our sheets changed,” Vestina warned.

“We’re on our honeymoon,” Loki shrugged. “The servants would be surprised if the sheets didn’t need changing.” He squeezed the fruit and made it drip all over her abdomen, trailing a path down to her mons and making her hiss when the cool juice hit her heated sex.

“We’re going to need a shower after this,” Vee giggled.

Loki settled between her thighs and gave her a devilish look. “We need to do something while they change the sheets. Besides, we haven’t christened the bathroom yet.”

He lowered his head and began licking and sucking the juice off her, making her giggle since she was ticklish. Her laughter faded when he dipped his head to lap at her sex. It wasn’t long until she was begging him for release but true to his word, Loki refused, edging her for nearly an hour so that when he finally let her climax, it was the most intense orgasm she had ever had.

She was pretty tired after that so Loki rang for the servants to attend, then picked Vee up and carried her into the bathroom. A nice warm bath with his healing and invigorating oils (a potion he had made to help him recover after particularly gruelling battles) was just what they both needed to revive their flagging spirits.

***

**Epilogue**

**One week later**

A pounding on the main door to their suite startled both of them, and Loki's head jerked up in displeasure. He considered ignoring it, but when the pounding continued, he growled in displeasure.

“I’d better see what they want. You might want to cover your ears against what I have to say about their interruption, darling.” Loki pushed himself to stand and strode naked from the room.

“Loki, cover yourself! Don’t frighten the servants, my love!” she called after him.

Vestina sighed and squirmed uncomfortably, pulling the sheet over herself. This had better be good if she was to give up the powerful orgasm that Loki had been building her towards!

“Loki!” she heard Thor roar just before Loki opened the door. “About time, brother! The Jotun are attacking Alfheim once again, and King Jofar has called on us to defend them!”

Vestina scrambled from the bed and threw her dressing gown on, appearing in the main room moments later, still yanking on the belt of her robe.  

“What? How many? Where?” she asked him urgently.

“Heimdall says that at least two squads are trying to reach the vault! Come Loki, we must ready ourselves for battle!” Thor started to turn away as Loki used his magic to summon his battle armour onto his body.

“Wait! I’m coming with you!” she grabbed Loki’s elbow.

“Vestina, beloved…”

“Don’t you dare, Loki! I know the castle better than anyone else, and I can guide a strike force to the right places! You already know that I can fight!”

Loki’s heart swelled with pride at his fierce warrior bride. Warrior… that gave him an idea.

Loki’s heart had quailed at the idea of Vee in harm's way, but he knew very well that she was more than capable of defending herself. And him, come to that! He would not even attempt to deny her. If she wanted to defend her worthless family, then he would not try to stand in her way.

Equally however, he could not bear the idea that she might be hurt or even killed defending people who did not respect or acknowledge her for anything other than her decorative appearance!

“All right, Thor, we will teleport to the bifrost observatory once we are ready. Leave us to prepare,” and he smartly slammed the door in Thor’s face.

Loki normally rode to the observatory with the others but he only did so because they couldn’t use magic, and his magic couldn’t transport them all. Vestina had her own magic though, and it would allow them a little extra time.

Loki turned to Vestina. She stood toe to toe with him, prepared to fight for her right to defend her family home. He briefly admired her sparking eyes, his beautiful bride, her hair in wild disarray, and her lips still swollen from his kisses. Before she could speak, he snaked an arm around her waist and yanked her body against his, his mouth coming down on hers to devour her fire, her body immediately soft against his. Lifting his head he placed a finger over her lips as she opened her mouth to continue her argument.

“Will you braid my hair into yours before we go, my warrior bride?”

Her eyes widened in astonishment.

“But Loki, that’s for men…”

He interrupted her.

“No, my darling, as you explained the custom, it is a gift for a warrior from their beloved. You are my warrior and you are my beloved. Will you braid my hair into yours as custom dictates?”

She squared her shoulders, her mouth firming, but her eyes shone with unshed tears.

“I would be honoured.”

“Good.”

With that, Loki used his magic to shear a hank of his hair and bond it to hers, but the green glow that accompanied his actions also concealed another spell, one turning her story from legend into fact. As he braided the hair he wove it with powerful magic that would connect his life force with hers, allowing her to draw on his strength if she should need it

He hoped that she would never learn about it, because she was sure to give him hel if she ever found out, but he couldn’t stand the thought of her coming to any harm.

When he was finished he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then he stepped back and summoned her armour onto her body. She didn’t have her own armour on Alfheim, this had been a wedding present from the Warriors three and Lady Sif. He hadn’t expected her to have need of it so quickly, but he was exceptionally glad that she had it.

“Ready, my darling?”

He extended his hand to her and as she took it, her magic combined with his as they both teleported themselves, but she allowed Loki’s magic to guide her own since she wasn’t sure of the exact placement of the observatory.

Thor, the warriors three, Lady Sif and a handpicked squad of Asgardian fighters were quickly approaching the observatory.

Vestina stepped towards the gatekeeper. “What’s happening, Heimdall?” she asked.

“My Lady, there are Jotun scattered about the warren of passageways near the subterranean vault as sentinels, and a large contingent has breached the outer protection by sacrificing enough lives. Your people are fighting well but I fear it is a losing battle. As well, there seems to be group searching the palace for the royal family so that if they fail again, they can ransom your family in return for the stones they need.”

Vestina looked stricken and her face drained of all colour.

“It’s all right,” Loki took her shoulders and forced him to look at her. “We will protect them.”

“The rivers will run blue with Jotun blood before daybreak,” she swore as she steeled her resolve. “Can you see my family?” she asked Heimdall.

“Your father leads his troops, but your mother and brother reside in a fortified room under the palace, hiding.”

“I know it,” she nodded, stepping away from Loki. “How many Jotun are searching for them?”

“Eight.”

The others were now piling into the observatory and Vestina turned to Thor and his friends. She produced a map of the Alfheim palace and opened it so everyone, including Heimdall, could see.

“Thor, if you and your warriors appear here, here, and here,” she pointed, “you can trap the Jotun between you, leaving them nowhere to run. Loki and I will land here and protect the royals.”

“Can you handle eight Jotun on your own?” Thor asked.

“My family have been taught to fight, my brother might be of little use, but my mother is a decent warrior. I expect they will also have soldiers guarding them.”

Thor nodded and turned away to divide the troops up.

The warriors lined up, ready to be transported as the Princess had suggested, and Heimdall dispatched them rapidly.

At last none were left but Vestina and Loki.

“Your Highnesses,” Heimdall gestured to the platform.

They approached the portal and after having drawn their weapon of choice, stepped into the bifrost.

They landed outside the castle and despite the chaos around them, Vestina determinedly led Loki inside, weaving around the staff and residents of the castle, who were running around seemingly mindlessly.

They headed into the bowels of the palace and easily found the room her family where her family were hiding. Two soldiers guarded the door and they nodded to the princess as she approached.

“Are my family inside?” she asked.

The soldiers did a double take.

“Forgive us, Princess,” they bowed. “We mistook you for an Aesir warrior.”

“I am a warrior,” she assured them, “so your deference is not necessary.”

“As you wish. Queen Xara and Prince Mara are safely within.”

“Our gatekeeper tells us that the Jotun have sent a party searching for them,” Loki explained, “so if their attempts fail, they can bargain for what they want with the royal family.”

The guards drew their swords in reply and Loki and Vestina stood in the middle of the corridor, back to back.

“Forgive me,” Loki said, “but while I understand the need for such a room as this, indeed we have our own in the palace in Asgard, it is intended for young children.”

“My brother uses the excuse that as the only male heir, he must survive any battle. Of course it was probably easier to excuse his behaviour when I was forced to wait in there too.” She changed her grip on her staff to stave off cramp.

The sounds of fighting could be heard in the distance but they were quickly getting closer, then from the ambient noise the sound of footsteps could he heard, heavy footfalls but not accompanied by the usual noise associated with boots, rather it was the sound of bare feet slapping on a stone floor.

Loki had his back to them but wary of an attack on two fronts, he didn’t turn but rather he kept glancing over his shoulder, until he could see all eight round the corner and approach.

He stood next to Vestina and after sharing a look with her, they both gave a battle cry and launched themselves at the Jotun. Loki threw his daggers as he ran, wounding two, while Vestina used her staff and pole vaulted into the middle of the group, taking two to the ground, although neither were seriously hurt.

The fight was brutal and the soldiers guarding the door couldn’t help them because their duty was to protect the room, but they were eager to join in and when some of the Jotun broke away from the others and got closer to the door, they got their chance.

The odds were still two on one, and although well trained, the Light Elves of Alfheim are not a race known for their height or strength.

Vestina and Loki were the best warriors but by the time the guards were knocked out, only three Jotun had been felled. Three more Jotun kept Loki and Vestina fighting while the other two began to work on opening the door. They realised that they needed to stop the three attacking them first and finally managed to fell two of them, then Loki worked on the third while Vestina headed to the others, and not a moment too soon as the door was opened.

Vestina used her staff as leverage, vaulted onto the back of one, pushing him into the room and to the floor, then she rolled off, putting herself between the door and her family.

Queen Xara did a double take as she realised it was her daughter in the armour. She too had been trained for this eventuality though, and did not allow herself to be distracted. In short order she availed herself of one of the short swords on the wall and took her position beside her daughter, ready to repel the invaders.

Vestina was flagging slightly but her instinct was still to protect her mother, especially as she was better trained, and she took the larger Jotun. Loki was still in the corridor, fighting the third Jotun, and a fourth who had only been knocked unconscious, not killed.

The Queen held her own against the giant for a time, she was fresh after all, while the Jotun was far from it, but her skills and stature were no match for him long term.

One of the reasons Vestina had asked for a staff to go along with her armour, was because being only just over 5 feet tall, the staff allowed her leverage that other weapons wouldn’t. This one was forged in the heart of a dying star, she was told. Although it didn’t possess Mjolnir’s magic, it was unbreakable to all but a few of the most powerful forces in the universe.

She had yet to try it when in the throes of strong emotion but when her mother took a blow to the head, the Jotun race learned for a second time that Princess Vestina was a force to be reckoned with.

A swift jab to her opponent’s groin felled him for a moment, allowing Vee the time to launch herself at the other Jotun with a feral war cry. He turned away from her mother and as her feet impacted his chest, she kicked out, adding the kick to the momentum she already had and felling the giant. She somersaulted forward and got straight back to her feet. The Jotun was still on the floor, winded, and she slammed the end of her staff into his soft temple, ending his life.

She had no time to rest though, as the other Jotun was now coming for her. Her mother was sitting up but appeared stunned and was holding her head, so she would be no help. It was up to Vestina to end this and with anger still coursing through her veins, she ran at the Jotun, who was foolish enough to run at her. At the last moment, Vestina dived to the floor and slid through his legs. She used the staff to stop her momentum, pivoted around it, then she leapt up onto the Jotun’s back, placed her staff under his chin, and pulled until she heard a snap.

He fell to the floor and Vestina jumped off, ready to help Loki. Instead she found Loki and her father in the doorway. Thor was behind them and the other faces she was unable to make out.

“Is it over?” she asked, panting heavily from the exertion.”

Her father only nodded, and she assumed he was upset with the show she had made of herself. She didn’t care, she had saved her mother’s life, and her brothers, and no one was going to make her feel bad about that.

“It’s over,” Loki told her, while her father went to his wife and knelt down beside her.

“Are you all right, my love?” King Joffar asked, in a rare public show of affection.

“Darling?” Loki approached her, his eyes roaming her body, searching for signs of injury, as she was doing to him.

“I’m okay,” she assured him. She was bruised, battered and under her armour, probably bloody too, but she was okay. “You?”

“Let’s just say, I’m glad we’re still on our honeymoon.”

She smiled and he placed his arm about her shoulders as she turned to see her parents tenderly embracing. It was something she had never seen them do outside of their personal quarters, it was considered unseemly. But then again, the Queen’s life had never been in this much danger before.

Vestina had little doubt that this lapse in protocol would be a distant memory by tomorrow, and her parents would appear as cold and indifferent in public as they always had.

Prince Mara took that opportunity to wriggle out from under the sofa, dusting himself off.

“What a bloody awful show you made of yourself,” he scoffed at Vestina. “Who do you think you are?”

“The woman who saved your life, along with your mother,” she answered simply. “It’s funny, I always thought that on Alfheim, it was the men who were supposed to protect the women.”

Mara turned puce in rage.

“We have company!” Joffar said pointedly, glaring at his son, reminding him that they did not air their problems in public.

Mara clenched his jaw but didn’t say anything else and Vestina turned away, not interested in anything her family had to say to her.

“Wait!” her father called, and Vestina felt her heart sink and readied herself to he chastised by him too. She really didn’t need this, she was supposed to be on her honeymoon, after all.

“We cannot let you leave without thanking you for your assistance this evening. Please, Prince Thor, Prince Loki, you and your people will stay the night and tomorrow, we will feast in your honour.”

“Really, that is not necessary,” Loki tried to argue, keen to get back to his marital bed.

“Thank you,” Thor answered from the doorway. “We are honoured to accept your hospitality.”

“Damn,” Loki muttered softly. He should have known better than to expect Thor to turn down a celebration.

***

Loki and Vestina spent the night in her old rooms, which hadn’t changed since she lived here, save for the things she had taken with her. She didn’t have her ladies maid, Melifula, with her but then the poor woman had hardly been needed since Vee's wedding day, almost two weeks ago.

The following morning Vee simply plaited her long hair, leaving Loki’s braids out so they hung in front of her shoulders, as he often did with hers. She knew it would probably be frowned on, a woman having a warriors braids, but she was proud of them and honestly didn’t care if people chose to find fault with that.

The fighting had gone on late into the night so after a very late breakfast, Vestina looked through her wardrobe for something to wear to the feast, and was surprised how little she liked most of the gowns she had left here. They were all far too ornate, uncomfortable and impractical. Instead she raided the wardrobe she kept for her male and female servant personas, and managed to put together an outfit that was practical, comfortable but still flattering. It wasn’t quite fitting for an Alfheim princes, but it was good enough for a warrior. Knowing that Sif would likely be offered only rather ornate and fussy gowns, she selected a few items and took them to her friend.

They had been become quite close once it became known that Vestina was a warrior, and Sif had apologised profusely for any derisory comments she might have made.

When she returned, Loki was waiting for her.

“Your father wishes to see us before the feast begins,” he explained.

Vestina sighed so Loki approached her and wrapped her in his embrace.

“Don’t worry, just remember, there will be plenty of alcohol at the feast!”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” she assured him, giggling as she pulled away.

***

The King’s Chambers were where Vestina’s father conducted the private business of court and usually they were off limits to women. In fact, Vestina had been in here only twice in her long life, so she was a little apprehensive as she knocked on the door. However, there was nothing her father could do to her any more because she no longer lived under his rule.

“Enter!” came her father’s booming voice.

Vestina went in first and Loki squeezed her hand for support.

King Joffar was on a small dais, two steps high, seated on a less elaborate version of his throne. To one side and one step down sat Mara and on the other side was Master Hounson, the chief record keeper.

“What is SHE doing here, Father?!” The Prince of Alfheim demanded in outrage. “You requested the prince’s presence, not his wife!”

“I have a better question, Your Majesty,” Loki snarled. “Why is your son and heir _here_? Yesterday he cowered under a sofa like a scared child, leaving his mother defenceless, and this is the man who is not only supposed to lead your realm, but also lead your armies?” He turned his glare on Mara. “Your sister is a thousand times the warrior you are.”

Vestina squeezed his hand, a silent plea for him to stop.

King Jofar’s mouth hung open at being challenged so, especially in his own chambers and by the Asgardian that he had bought with his daughter’s hand. Then his eyes tracked to Vestina’s, seeing her properly for the first time in years. He recalled her yesterday, her armour, her staff, and her fierce determination to protect not just her realm, but her mother. His eyes paused on the Warrior’s Braids on both sides of her face, of Loki’s blue­-black hair contrasting with her lighter chestnut, if he wasn’t very much mistaken.

Vestina tossed her head defiantly, daring him to say something.

King Jofar's eyes tracked to his son’s red, sneering face and for the first time, he knew shame for the damage he had done to his realm and to his children.

“I brought you here because I have a proclamation to make today, and I wished to forewarn you, daughter,” he declared. “I have badly misjudged you and yesterday I saw you for the person you truly are, passionate and brave. Even, I admit, a little bit frightening! You are no longer Alfheim’s princess, that much is obvious. I suspect you changed a long time ago, I just never truly saw you for who you were. I allowed tradition and custom to blind me and for that, I am truly ashamed.”

He stood up and stepped forward.

“I, King Joffar, so declare that your first child, male or female, will be my heir, for clearly they will be more worthy than this…” he gestured dismissively at his vaunted son. “But please, do try to have a son first. I may be ready for change, but I am not so sure that the realm is. Probably better to give them a generation to acclimatise to the idea.”

Vestina had never dreamed of becoming Queen, she had always known that even if she was the family’s sole living heir, she would be queen in name only and the power would reside with the last king’s council, until her son came of age.

But the idea that she was worthy enough that her offspring would rule, regardless of their gender, that was important.

“Father!” Mara was turning puce with anger. “You cannot do this! You cannot overrule me! You cannot­-”

“SILENCE!” Joffar yelled, rounding on his son. “I had hoped that you would grow into your role, that one day soon you would recognise the responsibility of rule and apply yourself! I can see now that you never will and should you become king, you would ruin this kingdom. Your cowardice is now so well known among the people that you leave me with little choice. You are a disgrace.”

“It’s not legal!” Mara insisted, and Joffar turned to Master Hounson, who stood up.

“At the fourth hour this morning, the council met to discuss Kings Joffar’s plan. The debate lasted for two hours and by the end, it was agreed that Princess Vestina would raise a fine heir for King Joffar and the Realm of Alfheim. At the seventh hour this morning a decree was drawn up and signed by King Joffar, then ratified by all but two council members.”

Mara stormed out of the room and Master Hounson discreetly left.

Joffar held his hand out, palm down and Vestina stepped forward, intending to take his hand and bend over to kiss his ring, a long standing sign of respect on Alfheim. As soon as her hand touched his however, he pulled her forward.

“No, daughter, you bow to me no longer.” Instead he bowed his head to her, then he embraced her, the powerful and worthy daughter of his house.


End file.
